Trucker
by Devabbi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are roommates, Kikyo is Yash's girlfriend. What can go wrong? Short, shitty. InuKag, some MirSan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

This is just the beginning, but I have this entire story written. Have fun reading it and expect an update whenever I feel like it, or whenever I get bored, so they should be not too far in between. Prolly about a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome was a singer, and he was a big-rig driver. Even though she hadn't sung anything big and didn't have a record deal, Inuyasha always said she'd die famous. She sang at the local tournament games, but in their small town, it wasn't much. She made her money off the fanciest place in town, the restaurant called Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha played the guitar, but with him being gone most of the time, they never were really able to get any songs together.

Of course, she knew he had a girlfriend, so she had settled for 2nd place in his heart: best friend. They shared an apartment, when he was home, but he had never brought his girlfriend over. He knew it bugged her, and so he refused to let her come over to their place. Her name was Kikyo, and she was definitely one of Kagome's least favorite people. In a nutshell, Kikyo was a slut. Kagome knew that she had other boyfriends while Inuyasha was gone, but Inuyasha never really believed her. Instead, Kagome started making a list of the men she'd seen her with. Eventually, she'd show it to Inuyasha. Hopefully he'd believe her then.

When Inuyasha wasn't around, the only people left to talk to were her other friends; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Sango and Kirara were definitely her favorites for girl-talk, and Shippo was the freshman in high school that Kagome helped with homework, and Miroku was always to one to talk to when she had troubles with Inuyasha. Kirara was Shippo's girlfriend, and also a freshman, but they'd been dating since the 6th grade. In Kagome's opinion, they were the cutest couple. She also thought that Sango and Miroku would as well. It was obvious that they liked each other, but Sango claimed that his lechery bypassed her liking for him.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all in their teens – young and stupid as they'd call themselves.

They had all gotten together at Kagome's house for a sleepover, and of course Kagome's sweet sixteenth birthday. Shippo had declared a tournament, and Kagome got out her blender and made smoothies. She passed them out to everyone. "Okay, rules. You have to use the straw and first one to a brain freeze wins. Go!" said Shippo. Everyone did their best to finish their milkshake first, but Kagome clutched her head first. "And Kag wins!" cried Shippo.

"Next round," groaned Kagome.

Shippo shuffled through his bag and pulled out a game of Twister. He grinned mischievously and set out the box. About a half hour later, they were tangled between legs and arms. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's back, one leg on one side of him and one on the other, her hands both on one side of him. Sango was standing over Inuyasha. Miroku had an arm under Sango, his feet on either end of the board uncomfortably and one hand behind him.

"Kag, left hand blue," said Shippo with a snigger. She sent him a glare and leant down a little lower, doing her best not to put too much pressure on Inuyasha's back. She got her hand under him and on a blue spot and leant her forehead on the top of his back.

"Someone's tired," muttered Inuyasha. Kagome's head snapped back up and she glared at the back of his head.

"Yash, right foot green," Shippo cackled. Inuyasha moved his leg up and over Kagome's and rested his ankle gently on hers, his toes barely touching the green spot next to Kagome's foot.

"Sango, right hand blue," Shippo yawned. Sango just moved her hand over a row, next to Miroku's hand.

"Miro, left hand yellow," said Shippo. Miroku sent a malicious glare towards Shippo and reached over Kagome's ankles to reach his nearest blue spot. Inuyasha glared daggers at him, clearly warning him not to touch her in any unwanted way.

"Kag, left hand yellow," said Shippo. Kagome rolled her eyes and brought up her left hand, moving it over Inuyasha's back to his right and putting it next to her other hand.

"Yash, right hand red," Shippo grinned. Inuyasha picked up his right hand and reached for the corner, through Sango's legs, under Miroku and.... MISS!!! He fell to the ground with an 'oof,' and Kagome landed on top of him. Miroku took his leave and fell over, causing Sango to trip and fall.

"Okay, Yash loses," declared Shippo, "And Kag wins because she's the b-day girl!" Kagome grunted from under Sango's bottom.

Miroku tried to get up from under Sango, but it was hopeless. Inuyasha was on the bottom of the pile, grumbling to himself and tapping his fingers against the mat. Sango rolled off the pile with a groan, and then slapped Miroku for attempting to rub her butt, yet again.

The next round was going to be a race around the block. Inuyasha refused to participate because he was a half demon, and that might be cheating. So there were Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, lined up on the sidewalk. "On your mark!" cried Shippo, "Get set!" everyone tensed, "GO!"

Miroku pretended to start running, but the girls buzzed past him and he shrugged and started walking. Sango and Kagome were neck and neck all the way around the block, both of them huffing and puffing. They saw the house and Kagome willed her legs to go faster. Kagome pulled in front of Sango by a few centimeters and smacked Shippo's hand first. Shippo raised his left hand, "Kagome wins!" he shouted with a grin.

Kagome waved as Inuyasha drove off, Kikyo right next to her and blowing a kiss. She despised Kikyo, but only left her alone for Inuyasha's sake. Kikyo turned to Kagome as Inuyasha turned a corner and went out of view. "Listen, Inuyasha is only living with you because you both need the rent. But he's mine, so back off."

"I don't want him anyways." said Kagome tiredly, turning back towards home.

Four days later, Kagome was sitting on the couch, staring at Inuyasha's picture. Sighing, Kagome put down the picture and glanced towards the clock. There was still another four hours before Inuyasha was supposed to come back. She looked towards her stereo that was set for her local rock station. She smiled at it as she heard her absolute idol, Amy Lee, come onto the station singing Bring Me to Life. Hearing her cell phone ring, Kagome snatched it off of the table beside her and turned down the radio. She squealed to see who it was that was calling, and picked up.

"Hey you!" she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Hey yourself." said Inuyasha's voice over the phone.

Kagome could picture the smirk on his face, "How far off are you?"

"Eh, I think I've got about an hour to go instead of four. I'm making really good time and there's almost no traffic." said Inuyasha.

"Yay, I get to see you earlier. So how long are you going to stay this time?"

"About a week or two, I guess." He yawned, "Depends on when they need another trucker, remember?"

"Yeah..." she frowned. "You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"Boxing Day?" he asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha!"

He chuckled, "Your birthday, I know. I couldn't forget after you ingrained it into my head four years ago."

Smiling at the memory, Kagome responded, "So I'll see you in a few, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, bye."

"Catch you on the flip side." She said with a smirk. Inuyasha laughed before hanging up. Kagome put down her phone giggling and stared up at the ceiling. She suspected that Inuyasha might be planning something for her birthday, but with him, she'd never know until it came.

Sighing some, she got up and went to get ready, taking her cell with her.

Kagome hummed as she walked down the dirt road in her faded blue jeans. She was wearing a t-shirt that Inuyasha had given her last Christmas that said 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems.' Her cell phone was in her pocket, as usual. The restaurant called at least 4 times a week when someone drops out of their job or is fired, and they need back up. Her hair was up in a low ponytail, much like the one Miroku usually wore.

She saw the truck coming down the road and instantly broke into a grin. The truck stopped a couple feet away in the yard and Inuyasha got out. He grabbed his backpack and headed for Kagome. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. He returned the embrace, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How've you been?" he asked, finally letting go of her. They started walking back down the road.

"Eh, keeping tabs on Kikyo, helping Shippo with homework, contemplating ways to screw the world over, working, not much more than that. You?"

Inuyasha sighed. She was keeping an eye on Kikyo, yet again. "You don't have to keep tabs on Kikyo all the time, y'know." Said Inuyasha for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Why not? She cheats on you and you know it." said Kagome calmly. They'd had this conversation so many times that it was past boring.

"If she were cheating on me, I'd know it, okay? Remember, I am a hanyou. My nose would bust her ass so fast." said Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "She uses scent concealer."

Inuyasha gave her a tired stare, "If it makes you feel any better, then I'll ask Miro, Sango, Kira, and even Shippo."

"Ask about what?" said Kikyo, coming up behind them. Kagome groaned and turned around, but Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing, muffin." he replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I can see you two want to be left alone. I'll see you when you get home, Yash." said Kagome icily, throwing a freezing glare towards Kikyo before heading off.

Inuyasha must've missed the malicious smirk that passed Kikyo's face when Kagome stalked off, because he turned around with her and headed back out for dinner.

"Kikyo, would you ever cheat on me?" said Inuyasha casually.

Kikyo shook her head, "Of course not, babe."

Looking from the opposing end of the restaurant, a man frowned and stood. He strode over towards Kikyo and Inuyasha and listened to their conversation a bit before cutting in.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're eating dinner with my girlfriend." said the man with a glare towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to him, "Your girlfriend? Sorry, but only in your dreams, man, I've been with Kikyo since ninth grade. Back off."

"Well then, I suppose the fact that she was in my bed last night doesn't change anything?" said the man.

Inuyasha growled; his nose working and finding Kikyo's scent all over him. He looked to Kikyo with a snarl, "Care to explain why he smells like you?"

Kikyo did her best to look innocent and on the verge of tears, "Baby, you know I wouldn't do that! I was forced!" she cried.

"Smells pretty willingly to me." he snarled, standing up and grabbing his bag off of the floor next to his chair. "Just because I'm not always here doesn't give you the right to screw other men, slut." he said, "We're through."

Inuyasha stalked out of the restaurant, headed for the apartment he shared with Kagome. Before he reached it, however, he saw two shadows in the window instead of Kagome's single head. He recognized one to be Sango. Stomping up the stairs to let them know he was there, he knocked on the door a couple times before opening the door. Kagome looked worried at his look.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed, "Where's the list of men you've seen Kikyo with?" he snarled, ears flat against his head and claws digging into his hands.

"On my desk, why?" she asked timidly.

"Because I'm going to rip all of their eyes out." he growled, heading for Kagome's room.

Kagome shot Sango a look before standing up and jogging after him. "Yash, you'll be put in jail if you do." she said.

"I don't care, if she's got the nerve to be with all of them, then she'll have the nerve to watch them all die." he responded icily.

Kagome cringed, "Inuyasha," she used his full name for more force, "this isn't like you." she said.

"Now it is. That slut has drawn the last straw with me. She's a fucking liar and a wench." he dug through the papers on Kagome's desk carefully and took out a sheet with men's names. He headed for the door.

"Yash!" cried Kagome, running in front of him and standing in front of the door and glaring at him.

"Let me go, Kag!" said Inuyasha, anger slowly dissipating into hurt and guilt.

"No, I won't let you do something that you WILL regret later." she said, holding her ground.

Inuyasha stared at her for a few silent minutes before crumpling to the ground with dry sobs. Kagome's face softened and she knelt next to him, putting a hand on his back and rubbing it gently. "Yash, it's okay," she cooed.

"No its not, she said she loved me, dammit! I loved her too, Kag, I really did." he said, tears just beginning to form in his eyes. "I don't get how she could do that." he sat up some, giving Kagome easier access to his face.

Kagome wiped some of his streaming tears with her thumb and took him by the shoulders, staring him in the eye. "I would say 'I told you so' but that would be mean and un-best-friendly-like." she said, "So, instead, I'll give you some advice. Kikyo isn't worth your time. She never was, and probably never will be. She made some really bad decisions, and it ended up with you getting hurt. But you know I'm always here to talk, 'kay?" she said, staring him in the eye and using a sympathetic tone.

Inuyasha nodded, taking a deep breath. He stood up with Kagome and headed for his room. "And Kag?" he said, stopping before going into his room.

Kagome looked to him, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

So, good or no good?


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, Kagome had checked up on Inuyasha to find him sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she left him to sleep and went back into her own room. She picked up her cell phone and called Sango. "Hey, we need to talk... No, Yash might overhear.... Yeah, your place... 'Kay, I'll be there in a bit... Thanks, Sango... Bye."

Kagome scribbled a note to Inuyasha and tip-toed into his room, taping it to his forehead before pressing two fingers to her lips, then to his, and heading out. She shoved her cell into her pocket along with her keys and went out the door, just as she heard some rustling from Inuyasha's room.

Traipsing down the street towards Sango's house, she caught sight of Kikyo. Normally, Kagome was a peaceful person that wasn't really all that violent. Heck, she was even squeamish. But Kikyo had always pissed her off, and now it was time to give her a piece of her mind. "Hey Kikyo!" she called.

Kikyo turned around upon hearing her name called, only to find a fist flying full-force into her face. She fell backwards, flat onto her back. "That," she said, "was for Yash." Kikyo held her now-bleeding nose. Kagome balled her fists in case Kikyo came at her. Kikyo made to slap Kagome, but Kagome caught her hand and twisted her arm around, getting her into a headlock. "What in your mind made you think it was okay to sleep with all those men, and break Yash's heart?"

"Break his heart? I ripped it out and shoved into a blender!" she said, struggling to free herself from Kagome's hold.

Kagome wouldn't have it. This is where all those kickboxing sessions with Sango and Kirara would come in handy. She tightened her grip around Kikyo's neck and growled, "Don't make me repeat the question."

"He was too damn goody-goody all the time! And he was never there, he should've never found out about it!" she said, losing breath quickly.

Considering snapping Kikyo's neck, Kagome shook her head to free herself of the thought. Inuyasha would flip out and probably never speak to her again. "Whatever, bitch. You're getting my arms bloody. But trust me; Yash will never forgive you for what you did."

Kagome released Kikyo and went back towards Sango's house, looking disgusted at Kikyo's blood on her arm. She knocked on Sango's door with her good fist and Sango answered, gasping as she did. "Kagome, what did you do?" asked Sango.

Taking the liberty to step in, Kagome was careful not to let any blood drip on Sango's sparkling carpet as she walked to the kitchen to wash off. "Punched Kikyo in the nose." Kagome let the cold-water flow over her arm, washing the blood off, and then moved up to her fist where she hissed in slight pain. "Think I honestly broke her nose and my knuckle..." she muttered.

"Can you move your fingers?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded, wiggling them. "Then they're not broken. Those kickboxing classes pay off, don't they?" said Sango with a smirk.

Kagome chuckled and nodded, "Yep. Anyways, back to talking. I think I'm getting a little too attached to Yash, if you know what I mean."

Sango's eyebrows shot up, "Are you serious?" Kagome nodded, "Omigosh, you really think you like him-like him?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I love him to death!" she said, giggling. Sango giggled and bounced, clapping her hands.

"What will you guys name the first one?" she said with a smirk.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, "We're not even 'together' yet!"

"Oh you will be!" said Sango excitedly, "In fact, I think you should go home and talk to him right now!" Sango shoved her towards the door.

Kagome complied, "Fine, but really! If I'm going to confess, then you do too."

Sango paled, "No way, Kag."

"Then I guess I won't tell Yash." She said airily, sticking her nose in the air.

"Awwww... Fine, I'll do it. But... I think a double date would be better."

"Excellent." Said Kagome deviously, headed for Sango's kitchen so they could work out the master plan.

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room while working on Kagome's birthday present, currently tuning it, when the phone rang. Seeing that it was Kagome's cell on the caller identification, he silenced the strings and picked up.

"What's up, Kag?"

"Not much, you?" she replied, ignoring the impatient look Sango was giving her.

"Working on something." he said simply.

"Ah. Well, the gang is all heading over to the apartment, so can you make sure you don't have any of your boxers in the bathroom? And I'll bring the food, so don't worry, just make sure it's clean, 'kay?" she said.

Inuyasha tensed, she was already heading over? "How long until you get here?" he asked casually.

"Um..." she thought, looking over at Sango then her watch, "Probably about a half hour, give or take ten minutes." she said.

"Okay, the place will be ready."

"Thanks Yash! Gotta go, bye." she hung up and looked to Sango. "To the liquor store; cheapest beer around!" she declared, shoving her cell into her pocket and heading for the door. Sango grabbed her coat and dashed after her.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and finished tuning Kagome's present before setting it carefully into the case and locking it, picking it up and wrapping a huge bow onto it and shoving it into the closet. Inuyasha ran around the house, basically throwing everything that was his into his room and piling Kagome's things neatly on her hope chest at the end of her bed. He vacuumed quickly then made some nachos.

Shippo arrived first, arm around Kirara's waist. "Hey Shippo, Kira." said Inuyasha, opening the door.

"Nachos!" cried Shippo, heading to eat some. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Don't eat them all, I still want some and I'm betting Miro will." said Inuyasha.

Miroku showed up about five minutes later, and dug into the nachos after catching up some with Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I got a date offer from some girl in Wichita." said Inuyasha tiredly.

"And you didn't take it?" asked Miroku, a bewildered look on his face.

"Not all of us are graced with being single every day, Miro." said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Well now that you are, maybe I should teach you how to be a wing-man." said Miroku with a lecherous grin.

"In your dreams." said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. Kagome and Sango walked in, Kagome with two bags of food and Sango with two eight-packs of beer.

"Awwww, man, Kag, you didn't tell me that Shippo and Kira were gonna be here. Now we can't drink." said Sango with a pout.

"Nonsense," said Shippo, "Drink away." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Just don't get Miro drunk, bad stuff happens." said Kirara with a smirk.

"Why I never..." said Miroku, then trailed off at Sango's murderous glare.

"Quit the chit-chat and fork over a beer!" said Inuyasha. Sango pulled out a bottle and tossed him one. She set down the cases on the kitchen table as Kagome set down the bags.

Inuyasha popped open his beer and chugged a few gulps before looking at Kagome, "What food did you get?" he asked.

"Beer nuts," she said, tossing the bag to Inuyasha, "beef jerky," she tossed the bag to Shippo, "chips," she tossed the bag to Miroku, "choco-caramels," she tossed the box to Kirara, "Ben n' Jerry's," she said, setting the three pints of ice cream down on the table, "and chocolate balls." She pulled out the bag and set it down on the table.

"Are you trying to fatten us up?" asked Miroku through a mouth-full of chip.

Kagome shook her head, and then opened the other bag that was full of various candies. "Nah, just want to wallow in self-pity for a bit." she replied with a smirk.

Shippo and Kirara left a bit later to go out to a proper dinner, leaving the four alone. "Anyone up for a movie?" asked Kagome, heading for their movie cabinet... This was in the closet.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha. He looked slightly embarrassed, "Let's play a game instead." He suggested.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged, heading for the hall closet instead. Inuyasha let out a breath of relief and noticed odd looks from Sango and Miroku. He mouthed that her birthday present was in there and their mouths formed little round 'o's.

They ended up playing Inuyasha's favorite game; Twister. Miroku always refused to play, ever since Kagome's 16th birthday party when he had groped Sango while trying to get his right hand to blue. He still swears it was an accident, but he got the beating of a lifetime.

"Left hand red, Yash." he said after spinning the spinner. Inuyasha looked at his right hand, which was currently on yellow, his right foot that was on blue, and his left foot that was under him on green. Kagome's left hand was on the only red space left, Sango had both feet and a hand on there, and Kagome had both hands and a foot, which left no more spaces for his hand. He sighed, reaching over carefully, snaking his arm through Kagome's arm and putting his hand over hers.

"Hurry up... Miro... this is... uncomfortable." said Sango through grunts; her face was close to Inuyasha's feet since her other hand was on blue.

Miroku nodded and spun the spinner, "Kagome, right hand green."

Kagome paled. She couldn't reach that, it was right under Inuyasha's ass! Inuyasha looked at her, smelling a slight distress in her scent, then looked at her closest blue space. He grinned malevolently down at her. "Go for it, Kag." He said, lifting his ass up a little more so she could have a bit easier of access. She glared at him, but moved her hand under his ass.

"Miroku, if you don't hurry your butt up, I'm going to beat you like I did at Kag's sweet sixteen." said Sango angrily.

Fighting the urge to crack up at Inuyasha and Kagome's present situation, he did as he was told. "Left foot yellow." he replied.

Sango grumbled, and then did her best to move her foot under her. She failed, horribly, and fell; landing her chin into Inuyasha's shin, causing him to fall onto Kagome's not-moving-fast-enough hand. Being that he was practically over her; Kagome fell at the loss of blood to her hand, Inuyasha falling not too far behind. He stopped himself before their lips met, but it was only centimeters.

Miroku and Sango looked on eagerly to see what they would do, but all they did was stare into each other's eyes. After about two minutes, Miroku coughed, "Shall we untangle ourselves and hand out Kag's gifts?" he said with a snicker. Sango got up relatively easily, sliding her foot out from under Kagome's ankle and standing up, but Inuyasha and Kagome was slightly harder. Inuyasha did his best to prop himself up with his foot and one arm, because one was currently under Kagome, and Kagome removed her own arm. She untangled her intertwined leg with his and stood up.

Kagome looked a little flushed, and looked to Sango. "Sango, can I talk to you out on the balcony?" she said, headed for her room. Sango nodded and followed.

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. "Was that a good move or a bad, Miro?"

"Depends, are you still with Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head violently, and Miroku took a good guess for that to be a 'no.' "Then it was a good move."

"Omigosh, did you see the way he was looking at me and then he just started staring, but I was staring back – Was that a bad thing? And then he was all blank-faced, and my arm was going numb, but then so was my body and we were so close to each other and he was so warm..." Kagome trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Sango looked on in astonishment, "Girl, you've got a pair of lungs..." she muttered, "But one, yes I did see the way he looked at you, no it wasn't a bad thing that you stared back, and it's called being in love when your heart flutters, they feel warmer than anyone else, and your body goes numb." replied Sango. They'd been friends for far too long.

Kagome squealed, "Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh!"

Rolling her eyes, Sango sat next to her on the bench. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing! Guys make the first move, remember?"

"Old fashioned, but good theory. C'mon, let's go open your presents. I made sure Miro's wasn't perverted this year." said Sango.

Kagome opened Sango's gift first and squealed. It was a spa kit and another three charms for their charm bracelets. "Thank you Sango!" she hugged the girl then opened Miroku's, as Inuyasha had insisted on her opening his last.

Miroku's gift was three gift certificates; one to Starbuck's, one to Hot Topic, and one to Knott's Berry Farm – the local theme park. "Thank you Miro!" she hugged Miroku, and then slapped him as he tried to touch her butt, yet again. Inuyasha's brow ticked at him, but Inuyasha kept his temper in check.

"And now for yours Yash." said Sango. Inuyasha nodded and headed for his room, then handed her a box, sitting back down on the couch next to her. Kagome unwrapped it and opened the box, then quirked a brow at him. It was an entire box of chocolates!

"Open one." He said. She nodded and took one out of the huge box, then opened it. "Look at the wrapper." He directed. She looked at it and gasped. It said 'the day we met, you were looking for Buyo.'

"Omigosh, you still remember that?" she breathed. Inuyasha nodded. "Do they all have a different one?" he nodded again and Kagome squealed, opening another. 'My first truck job, you were more worried than my own mother.' She giggled.

Eventually, Kagome was getting towards the bottom of the box, and by then, Inuyasha was standing and leaning up against the door of the closet. Kagome read the last one, 'You stayed on the phone with me for six hours when I found out my mom died.'

Kagome smiled, and then looked at the bottom of the box. It said, 'one more thing.' Inuyasha handed her a guitar pick, and then smirked at her confused face. He opened the closet and pulled out the guitar case. She gasped as he set it down on the cleared coffee table, unlocked it, and opened it.

Staring in disbelief, Kagome's breath hitched. It was an acoustic guitar, and engraved on the front was 'Kag & Yash, '94' & beyond – BF's 'til the end of time.' Kagome put a hand over her mouth and just stared, blinking a couple times before looking up and down the guitar. It was a light cherry-colored wood with darker wood plated on the neck. The keys on the guitar were shaped like Sakura blossoms, which were Kagome's favorite flower. She then noticed the vine going up the edge of the guitar that was a Sakura branch, in full bloom.

"Oh my God." Kagome breathed, her hand still over her mouth. She stood, letting her hand fall and looked to a hopeful-eyed Inuyasha, then back to the guitar. Tears welled up in her eyes, and then she ran for her room and collapsed down on the bed.

Sango sighed, "I'll go up the fire escape." she said, heading out the front door. Sango went into Kagome's room and sat down on the bed where she was crying into her pillow. "Kag... what's wrong? That guitar is beautiful." she said quietly.

Kagome sat up, wiping her eyes and doing her best to slow her sobs. "BF means 'best friend.'" she said despairingly, "That's all he thinks of me is a best friend." she said, collapsing into Sango's arms and sobbing into her shoulder.

Sango patted her back, "No, no, Kag, I'm sure you mean more than that to him. He remembered that you wanted to learn to play guitar, that you two met back in 1994, and that your favorite flower is a Sakura blossom. He even spent that much money on you!" she said, hoping to lift Kagome's spirits.

But it didn't work, Kagome's spirits were better off in a dumpster, but she was still sobbing like a maniac.

Inuyasha was still staring at where Kagome had stood before he kicked the guitar case closed, then stomped out the door. "Yash, wait!" Miroku cried, standing and jogging after him. He had to keep up to a jog to stay with Inuyasha's pace.

Stopping abruptly, Inuyasha glared into Miroku's face, "Every time I try to make her happy, I end up pissing her off or making her cry!" he shouted, "I can't take it anymore!" he let himself fall backwards, the pain coming from the back of his head not even registering as it hit the sidewalk.

"Yash, she likes you, I can see it in her eyes. But you probably just miss the little things."

"Like WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, perhaps the term 'BF' was not the best to choose." said Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Oh my God, I told him not to put that part! GAH I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING SPINAL CORD OUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled, putting his hand to the back of his head. He brought it back in front of his face to reveal blood, and groaned. "Man... I didn't even feel that."

"That's how you get when you're pissed." said Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with quite an angry look, and then socked him in the face. "Ow! What did I do?" cried Miroku, holding his nose.

"You told me what I did wrong." replied Inuyasha, standing up and heading back for the apartment. Miroku followed, whimpering slightly. Inuyasha had been holding back in that punch, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Kagome had worked up the nerve to go out into the living room after Sango had removed the guitar from sight, as well as the box of chocolates. They were sitting on the couch, both with a carton of Ben n' Jerry's and a spoon, watching a chick flick. Kagome's eyes were still red, but Sango had put up a warning on the front window that said 'Yash & Miro – Kag is in a BAD mood, don't come in. Go to Miro's place, or mine, please. Miro knows where the spare key is. – Sango.'

After reading it, Inuyasha gave Miroku an odd look. "She lets YOU know where the spare key is."

Miroku shrugged, "I guess she trusts me well enough. C'mon, my place has more beer than hers anyways..."

"No, I need to talk to her." Inuyasha's hand headed for the doorknob.

Miroku grabbed his wrist, "No, leave her alone for a while. She needs to calm down."

"I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow night, Miro. I need to talk to her now." he said, shaking off Miroku's hand and going at the knob again.

Miroku stood in front of the door, knocking his arm out of the way and giving him a harsh glare. "Leave her alone for now, Yash. If you go in there now, you'll drive her farther away."

Inuyasha balled his fists and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He nodded and turned away. "I'm heading for the truck yard..." he said, his tone sad.


	3. Chapter Three

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!!!" screamed Inuyasha's cell into his ear. He groaned and picked it up, glancing at the caller identification and the time. "Aw, man..." he answered the phone, "Yeah?"

"Get your ass down here, NOW. Kag's gone psycho!" Sango screamed, seeming on the verge of tears. The sound of crashing came in the background.

"Call Miro, I'll be there in two minutes." he responded, hanging up and getting out of his truck. He pulled up his pants slightly then ran top-speed back to the apartment.

Inuyasha opened the door to be faced with raging screams and crashes coming from Kagome's room and Sango trying to coax her out from the other side. "Kag!" shouted Inuyasha over her screams.

There was silence for a moment, then a crash as he figured she had dropped something. "GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" she screamed, making more crashes in her room.

Inuyasha growled, ignoring the pang in his heart. "Look out, Sango; I'm knocking down the door." Sango moved out of the way and backed up. He ran at the door, flipping both of his feet up and slamming them into the door. It gave way quickly and fell backwards. Inuyasha was scared at the silence as he walked in; staring in disbelief, as there was blood, glass, and pieces of things everywhere.

Looking down, he saw a shattered picture frame of Kagome and Inuyasha laughing, a few months after they had met.

"Kag?"

"I said go away, dammit!" she said.

By the sounds of it, she was on the balcony, and so to the balcony he went. "Kag, c'mon, what's wrong?" he poked his head out onto the balcony. He glanced at a somewhat-bloody Kagome, holding what looked like a few shards of glass in her hand that were directed at her neck.

Inuyasha blanched, "Kag, what are you doing?"

"Ridding this world of me." she replied numbly.

"Don't, please..." he said, panic sounding in his voice.

"You don't seem to need me, so that's reason enough for me." she said, the glass getting closer to her neck.

"But I do need you, Kag. You're the only reason I didn't kill myself after I found out Kikyo was cheating."

Kagome threw him a nasty glare. "Hell, you're the only reason I made it through my mom's death. Kikyo didn't even care, but you were always there for me. And you were right about her; I was just too stupid to see it." he took a cautious step out the door.

"I always said you were stupid, and even though that's true enough, I'm still only a friend to you."

"That's not true, Kag." He took another step towards her, eyes on her hand and face as he went. "You're more. You try not to hurt me, you'd never lie to me, you call me every day when I'm on the road, but most of all I can talk to you about anything."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "What's that got to do with anything?"

He sighed; he really didn't want it to come to this. "Kikyo deliberately hurt me, she lied to me, I was lucky if she called every three days, and I couldn't talk to her about much more than where we'd eat dinner when I got back."

"And?"

"There's a huge difference, Kag. And I really didn't mean for the guitar to come out like that. Hakkaku screwed it up, yet again," he said, sitting down next to her. "I didn't mean for the 'BF' part to go on there. I had changed it."

"To what?" she asked, the glass getting farther from her neck, heading instead for the ground.

Inuyasha looked up at the stars, "Kag an' Yash – ninety-four and beyond."

"What do you mean by 'beyond?'" she asked.

He was silent for a moment, "We met in ninety-four, and we had a conversation about our views of the 'beyond' a couple months after... Remember?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Yeah... You thought it was the other side of the tracks just past Walnut Street. I thought it was the land of the dead..."

"So basically... I was saying that I'd stay with you from Walnut Street to Hell." He said quietly.

Kagome turned and looked at him, "Inuyasha, I..."

He put two of his fingers over her mouth; "Shh..." he replaced his fingers with his lips in a gentle, short kiss. He pulled back and stood up, heading back into her room. He picked up the picture frame, smiled at his former self and set the picture back on the dresser.

Inuyasha was staring up at the ceiling a few hours later, hearing Kagome fix up her room again. He heard a few sobs that made him jump slightly, but he calmed himself enough to remember that she needed to do this herself. It was probably only a picture frame or something she had broken.

Chancing a glance to the clock, he found that it was almost midnight. He was lucky that his buddy Keitaro could take his shipment to Kyoto so he could stay. Otherwise, he would've been halfway to Tokyo by now. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha thought about how good it had felt when he kissed her...

But they hadn't talked since. In fact, she was shying away from him altogether. Was there something she hadn't told him about while he was gone? True, he had been gone for almost a month last time, something could've happened. He snatched his cell off of the bedside table and dialed Sango's number.

"Hey Sango."

"Yash, how's Kag?" asked the worried Sango.

"Doing better, she's cleaning up her room right now." he said.

"I see..." Inuyasha heard a slap and a grumbling of 'idiot pervert' before she said something else, "What happened with you two on the balcony?" she asked mischievously.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you about. S'not my place to, you should ask Kag." he replied, "I take it Miro's over there still?"

Sango groaned a yes, "He's refusing to leave until I'm in bed."

Inuyasha chuckled, "When are you two gonna hook up anyways?"

"Yash!" Sango cried, "He's a lecherous bastard!"

Almost hearing the smile on her face put one on his own. He had great friends. "Anyways, the reason I'm calling is that... Well, did something happen while I was gone?"

Sango made a few uneasy noises, and then he heard the crack of a slap, then a bit of angry mumbling and a cooing Miroku. Sighing, Sango replied, "Something did, but I can't tell you what. Kag won't even tell me."

"Oh boy... Okay, thanks though. I'll talk to you later."

"See you, Yash."

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up and replaced his phone to its place on his bedside table, then stood and headed for Kagome's room. He froze when he heard her singing.

"I never wept at a funeral and I, I couldn't cry at a wedding." She was playing the guitar he had given her, too. "There wasn't a movie in the world that could, that could get me sobbing. But you just drew the last straw, and now the tears are going to fall." Inuyasha smelt salt coming from her room, if only faintly, and he had never heard this song before. "Because I'll cry for everything that ever happened to me. And I'll cry. For all the ghosts out in the world, for every bride out there, for Titanic and Bambi. All those movies that should have torn up my soul."

Inuyasha was definitely curious. He'd only heard her sing along to Evanescence, a few A.F.I. songs, and she sang Reflection from Christina Aguilera a few years back, but that was pretty well it. "I never wept while at school, and I, I couldn't cry during any sappy moment. There wasn't a guy in the world that could that could get me sobbing. But you just drew the last straw, and now the tears are gonna fall. Because I'll cry, for everything that ever happened to me. And I'll cry. For all those outbursts, all those moments. For James and Tyler, all those guys that shouldn't have gotten their hearts broken." Kagome sang.

"And I'll cry. I will howl out to the moon. I will have my tantrums. I will scream down to the abyss. I will have my tears. I'll gain back all those years, because I'll cry. Because I'll cry for everything that ever happened to me. And I'll cry for all the ghosts out in the world, for every bride out there, for Titanic and Bambi, all those movies that should've torn up my soul. Because I'll cry for everything that ever happened to me. And I'll cry for all those outbursts, all those moments. For James and Tyler, all those guys that shouldn't have gotten their hearts broken."

"And I'll cry." She dragged out the last note for all it was worth, and Inuyasha had to admit, he hadn't ever heard her sing like this. The guitar's music stopped, and Inuyasha thought. He crept back into his room and retrieved his own guitar. He stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall near her room. He started the song then.

"I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness and found you on the way. Now, it is silver and silent. It is silver and cold. You, in somber resplendence, I hold. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one now. Your sins into me, oh. As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one. Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me as you're longing to sing. So I, I will paint you in silver. I will wrap you in cold. I will lift up your voice as I sink. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one now, your sins into me. Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one. Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you. I only ask you turn away. Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you. Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away. I only ask you turn away as they seep into me, oh my beautiful one. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one now, your sins into me. Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one now, your sins into me. Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one. Your sins into, your sins into me, your sins into me, oh my beautiful one."

Kagome was standing in her doorway now, staring at the closed-eyed Inuyasha. He knew she was there; he was just trying to get all of his instincts to tie her down and do what he wishes with her to die down. "Yash?" she asked tentatively.

"Kag... I heard you singing... What happened while I was gone?" he asked, eyes still closed and hands still against his black guitar. It was an acoustic, painted a thick black with flames coming off of the bottom and a single white rose along the right panel.

Kagome turned away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall, putting down his guitar against the wall and opening his eyes to look at her. "Kag, please tell me?" he said, a few feet from her.

Kagome looked almost frantic in looking for a way out. But she shared an apartment with him; there was no getting out of this one. She looked down at her feet, her hands twisting together. "While I was working... I went to the bathroom. And... there was a man in there."

Feeling the anger boil within him; he just let his nails dig into his palms enough to draw blood to give him a little dose of reality-time. "He..." she did her best to swallow the lump in her throat, "He said he would take away my biggest treasure." She let out a small sob. "He would have, too, if only..."

"If only what, Kag?" said Inuyasha, doing his best to keep his fury out of his voice.

She took a deep breath, "If we didn't have security cameras in the mirrors of the bathroom, I wouldn't be able to be standing in front of you right now."

Inuyasha could think of two things that he considered the greatest gifts; life and virginity. He knew that Kagome would put her life on the line for Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, or himself, but her virginity was already gone, but they never spoke about that. By now, tears were streaming down her face.

"What was he able to do, Kag?" asked Inuyasha, his face hidden by his bangs.

Kagome sobbed silently, "He tore away my shirt, and was working on my pants..." she sobbed again, "But then the security guards came in and took him away..." she said, "I didn't press charges." she added quietly.

Inuyasha's head shot up, "Why not?" he tried not to sound angry, but it sounded harsher than he had intended.

"I couldn't face him again, Yash, I just couldn't." she said. Inuyasha held out his arms and she hesitated, but then thought about who it was. Inuyasha couldn't hurt her if he tried. She almost fell into his arms, her sobs coming out quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"He touched me, Yash... And it scared me because... Only one other person had done that before." She sobbed again, balling her fists into his shirt. Inuyasha sighed. He remembered when her dad was arrested for sexual abuse against his only daughter, Kagome.

"I understand, Kag... I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he said quietly. 'That's it; I'm quitting the trucking business.' he thought to himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Yash... I don't blame you, but... I'm afraid." she said.

He took her by the shoulders, pushing her away some so he could look into her eyes. "I would never touch you like that if it made you feel uncomfortable in any way." She nodded and went back to his embrace.

After a while, he felt her breathing even out and picked her up gently, setting her into her own bed and shutting the balcony doors, locking them. He took one last glance at her before heading to his room, grabbing his guitar on the way. He continued to play for a while, humming along with the slow tunes. Inuyasha went to bed around 1:30 that night.

Kagome was shoved up against the wall, a man pushing his body up against hers and capturing her lips in a crushing kiss. She tried to move her head to stop that, but he stopped himself, instead tearing away her shirt and working against her collarbone, running his hot tongue up and down...

He opened his eyes halfway to see Kagome climbing into the bed next to him. "Yash, I had a nightmare," she whispered.

"It's okay, go to sleep." he said as she lay down next to him. He smoothed out her hair and went back to sleep himself.

An: yeah, yeah, I know it's halfway shorter than the last chapter, but the next one SHALL be longer. Love ya'll! Moron


	4. Chapter Four

Ugh... I reloaded this so the spacing was right. needs to REALLY help the spacing nowadays... you have to put 2 enters instead of one if you want it to show up. It sucks! GAH. Anyways, here's the reloaded ch. 3.

Inuyasha woke up to the warmth of Kagome next to him. He smiled to himself and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stirred and he considered removing his arm, but then felt her snuggle up against him. Kagome was in a spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of blue flame pajama pants, and he was, of course, in his boxers.

His ears folded back as he heard his cell ring. He sighed and picked it up, doing his best not to disturb Kagome. "Allo?" he said sleepily.

"Geesh, you just getting up?" sounded Miroku's voice. Inuyasha growled, "Okay, sorry. Sango's just worried about Kag. Is she okay?"

"Ya, she's fine." said Inuyasha, glancing down at her sleeping form with a small smirk to himself.

"Okay... Sango wants to go out to breakfast, you two want to tag along?" asked Miroku.

"Nah, Kag's still sleeping. I wish I were, but y'know." he said grumpily.

"Alright, I'll let you two sleep. Later."

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up and put his cell back on the table, returning his arm to Kagome's waist.

Kagome blinked open her eyes slightly, pressing her back to Inuyasha's bare chest and sighing gleefully. She noticed how much darker Inuyasha's room seemed than hers. It was kind of peaceful....

"We have to get up sometime." she said sleepily.

"Says who?" said Inuyasha.

"All the bitches of the world. Come on, I'll make you breakfast." She made to get up, but Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.

"Can't we just stay like this for a while?" he whined.

"Yash..." said Kagome uneasily.

"Right, sorry." He removed his arm and let her roll out of bed. "Wake me up whenever Sango and Miro decide to come over." He said, rolling over to take up the whole of the bed, "Either that or just come back in."

Kagome smiled to herself and headed for the kitchen. A few hours later, Kagome came in because Sango had called and she and Miroku were on their way over. She paused as she heard him singing. He barely ever sang, and she was lucky to have heard him last night, but two nights in a row? Impressive.

"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay. Forever-haunted more than afraid. Asphyxiate on words I would say. I'm drawn to a blackened sky, as I turn blue. There are no flowers, no not this time, there'll be no angels gracing the lines, just these dark words I find. I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak. I'd share with you, could I only speak. Just how much this hurts me. I cannot stay here, I cannot leave. Just like all I loved, I'm make believe. Imagined heart, I disappear. Seems no one will appear here and make me real. There are no flowers, no not this time; there'll be no angels gracing the lines. Just these dark words I find. I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak. I'd share with you, could I only speak. Just how much this hurts me. I'd tell you how it haunts me. Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams. You don't care that it haunts me. There are no flowers, no not this time. There'll be no angels gracing the lines, just these dark words I find. I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak. I'd share with you, could I only speak. Just how much this hurts me. Just how much this hurts me. Just how much you..." Inuyasha then realized she was at his door.

"Yash... whatever happened to your dad?" she asked slowly, coming over to his bed to sit next to him. When she had met him, she had never asked about his lack of a father. Or a mother, for that matter.

Inuyasha put down his guitar and looked Kagome in the eye. "He was shot." replied Inuyasha, looking out his window. "Thirty-four shots to the chest, a wound even a demon couldn't handle." Bowing his head, Inuyasha went on. "I was eight when it happened. My dad was a gang leader, and the man that took him down finally was a rival gang leader that had been competing for my dad's lands." He sighed, "That's what my half brother is still doing, but I haven't heard from him in a while either, so he might be dead too."

"That's terrible... How come you aren't the gang leader?" she asked.

"Because of you." he replied simply. "I was planning to lead on in my father's place, but then you came along and... Well, you changed my views. Drastically."

Kagome considered whether or not to ask him her next question, but she went on with it anyways. "You never did tell me how your mother died..."

Inuyasha put his elbows on his thighs, his hands hanging over his knees. "Murdered." he said quietly.

Kagome's heart drooped. Both of his parents had been murdered? Poor thing...

"Your mom pretty well welcomed me unlike most of the mothers of the kids at our school. I was grateful for that. No one else really accepted me like she did. I was like another son to her." He said, lifting his head to show that there were a few tears streaming down his face.

Her heart broke for him, "You were a brother to Sota too. He still looks up to you."

"Well you love me," he said sarcastically, "your mother adores my ears," he sniggered along with Kagome, "and your brother idolizes me. All that's left is your grandfather."

"Don't mind him; he cracked before he hit sixty." said Kagome with a smirk.

Inuyasha laughed, looking towards Kagome. There was silence for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell me what had happened at work?"

"Because you would've lost your temper and ran into someone." she replied, fear pouring into her scent from the memory.

His hand ran up her thigh, his other hand working to get her pants unbuttoned. Her belt lay strewn across the floor, his hot tongue running up and down her neck. He removed his own shirt and reached behind her to pull her pants down from behind...

Kagome shook her head violently at the memory, trying to shake it out of her head. She heard the doorbell ring and she got up to get it. "Get dressed, that's probably Sango and Miro." she said at the door.

Opening the door, she was faced with a man, taller than Inuyasha, but with hair about his color and blue eyes and a white demon tail. She backed up slightly. "Yash... Door's for you." she said, eyes wide. Inuyasha rounded the corner of his room; pulling a shirt over his head to cover his rock hard chest and abs (you may drool now...). He froze to see who it was, and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked with a snarl.

"Not happy to see me after all these years?" he asked with a small smirk crossing his emotionless expression. "I came to see how you were fairing. I suppose I made good timing, considering that you're a truck driver." Inuyasha only growled, glancing down at his coat where he was most likely to be hiding quite a few weapons.

Kagome glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder, quirking a brow but doing her best to keep behind Inuyasha and keep a good hold on his shirt just in case he lost his temper. "Who's the wench?" asked Sesshomaru, glancing to Kagome.

"She's not a wench, she's my best friend." he snarled. Kagome gave him a 'gee, thanks' kind of look before looking back to Sesshomaru with a glare.

"Ah." said Sesshomaru. "Anyways, how is your mother?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense as if he were going for one of the knives he always kept on him. She poked him hard in the back and he growled, but moved his hand away from the knife. "She was murdered six years ago." he said stiffly.

"Oh that's too bad." said Sesshomaru. "I thought you might want this, though." He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Inuyasha.

"Mom's wedding ring...?" Inuyasha realized what it meant and then made to go after his brother, fists clenched.

"You fucking bastard!" Kagome held tight to his shirt, poking him in the lower back to make him calm down.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Yes, yes, I killed your mother, all the same as the other ones." He tossed Inuyasha a bracelet and then turned to head out the door. Inuyasha was fuming. Kagome thought, and he seemed like a bastard enough... So, she let go of Inuyasha.

As expected, Inuyasha handed Kagome the bracelet and the ring with a mumble of 'do not lose those.' And ran after his brother, tackling him on the stairs as it sounded like. Kagome went over to the stairs to see what was happening, putting the ring and bracelet safely into her pocket. She watched as Inuyasha punched his brother hard in the face, and then received a stomach-full of claw from his brother.

"Yash!" Kagome cried, hanging over the bars to get a better view.

"Kagome, get my sword!" he shouted. Kagome nodded and headed back for his room, digging under his bed until she found the sheath. She pulled it out of it and dropped it down to him. He caught it easily and it instantaneously transformed to be bigger and definitely stronger. He swiped at his brother to get him off and glared at him. "If you come by here again, I'll have your head." he said with a loud growl.

"I was going to leave, but then you had the nerve to attack me."

"By my rights, I should be able to kill you and get away with it." he said.

"By rights, you shouldn't be alive, half-breed!" said his brother.

Inuyasha snarled and swiped at him again, "LEAVE!" he shouted.

Sesshomaru chuckled and got into the limo he came from, and then the driver sped off. Inuyasha growled, the sword transforming back to its pathetic self. Kagome dashed down the stairs to his aid as he attempted to climb the stairs. "Careful, Yash, that looks really deep."

"It's nothing." he said, cringing.

"Ew, Yash, I can see your liver!" said Miroku, pointing with a horrified look.

Inuyasha smirked, leaning back in his chair to let his wound heal. "Well, I guess my organs are done." Sniggering, he looked to Kagome.

Sango's nose was twitching, "That is so gross, Yash, go put a shirt on." she said.

"Can't, it'd ruin the looks on your faces." he snickered, and then looked up at the ceiling. As it turns out, the bracelet had been a charm bracelet that Inuyasha's mother had always worn. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and handed him a cup of water.

Frowning, Inuyasha drank it. "I never did rip Hakkaku's spinal cord..." he said, staring out the window.

"When you're better, Yash." said Kagome sternly.

"Fine, be that way." said Inuyasha childishly.

"I planned on it." she replied, getting up and going into her room. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I found out what happened to her." he said tiredly.

Miroku and Sango's attention was immediately focused on Inuyasha, "All I'm going to tell you is that she was seriously violated." he said.

And I leave it off there! MWAH! So what exactly did happen to Kag, neh? Still, my fave line from any of my stories "Ew, Yash, I can see your liver!!" that is so sick!! MWAH! Where do I come up with these?


	5. Chapter Five

His hand slipped down through her underwear, "I'm going to take your biggest treasure..." he said huskily. He rubbed her core and she yelped. His other hand moved up and into her bra, rubbing one of her breasts as he began to move himself to a rhythm. God, how Kagome wished Inuyasha was there at that exact moment...

A week later, it had snowed. Kagome and Inuyasha were heading down towards the shop that Hakkaku ran. Walking to the desk, Hakkaku lowered his magazine, and then at Inuyasha's angry face, he fell backwards and off his stool. He tried to scramble to his feet and run, but Inuyasha had hopped over the counter and pulled him up by his collar. "I paid 1840 for that guitar, and you screwed it up." he said, his face a few centimeters from Hakkaku's.

"What's it to you, Inuyasha?" he said. Inuyasha didn't move his head, but his hand jerked Hakkaku backwards a few inches, then forward to hear a sickening crack against Inuyasha's forehead.

"A lot, you bastard." snarled Inuyasha, "That guitar was for this young lady, and by your huge screw-up, she was deeply hurt. So, either you make a new one for free, or I get my money back and keep the current guitar." he said.

"Screw you." said Hakkaku. Inuyasha set him on his feet, then punched him full-force in the face. There was a crunch and they heard Hakkaku's nose break, more or so likely. Inuyasha shook his hand slightly, and then headed out the door.

"C'mon Kag, we're done." He flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.' Hakkaku promised to be out for a few hours.

During the walk home, Inuyasha noticed that he was getting increasingly closer to Kagome. "I was thinking about quitting the trucker business..." said Inuyasha quietly.

"Don't, Yash. You need that money." said Kagome.

"Not really. I could get just as much money at a job in town." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down, "And I feel guilty when I leave you alone here."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine. That's why I take that kickboxing class with Kira and Sango."

Inuyasha sighed, "It's not the self defense that scares me, and I saw what you did to Kikyo's nose." She flushed slightly, "It's that you might... y'know."

"Find someone to date?" Inuyasha nodded numbly, his face flushed about ten shades of red. "Nah, I kinda like being single for now." She said.

Sighing again, Inuyasha stopped and turned to her, "Kagome, I really don't know what you want from me. I've tried everything I could think of, so here I'm just going to ask flat out." He took a deep breath, "Would you ever consider dating me?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment before she began walking slowly. Inuyasha followed her, gaze downcast.

"It'd probably be weird for a bit, just because we've been friends for so long. But, then again, I kinda have pictured a few things with Sango and Kira." She blushed a bit as Inuyasha's deepened to a lovely shade of scarlet.

Kagome giggled, "But yeah, we probably will end up dating someday."

Inuyasha did his puppy-dog pout, resting his head onto her shoulder. "Someday is too far off." he whined.

"Geesh, you sound like Shippo when I try to get him to do his trigonometry." she said sarcastically.

"We already live together." he protested.

"Because we both need the rent money."

"We already kissed... Four times."

"The first three were during Spin the Bottle, those don't count." she looked away from Inuyasha, and he was betting that she was blushing.

"Maybe we should play Spin the Bottle more often..." he said dreamily.

"Yash!" Kagome said, looking back at him.

"Sorry, won't say it again... But what about the fourth?" he asked, lifting his head off of her shoulder.

"Well... It did mean something, just not something I'm ready to comprehend, I suppose."

"Bloody hell," he said in a British accent, "I've known drug addicts that made more sense than you do."

"Women are complicated." she replied with a smirk, kicking a bit of snow with the toe of her boot.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Kagome looked at him. He had a solemn look. "Y'know... Trigonometry is definitely a complicated subject."

"And you think I'm impossible!" Kagome smacked him lightly across the chest.

He winced jokingly, "Oh come on!"

"Come on yourself!" she replied, "I'm gonna go to Sango's. I'll see you later."

"Kag." he whined, grabbing her by the arm. "At least consider. Please?" he asked, puppy pouting once again.

"Keep whining and you're sleeping on the couch." she said.

Inuyasha cringed; their couch was really gross on some parts. He stopped whining and talked like he usually would, "Can we go out to lunch then?" as if on cue, his stomach growled. He glanced down at it with a small 'thank you' and looked back at Kagome.

"Fine." she said. "But I'm not paying."

"I've got it covered. How about the Sengoku Jidai? Y'know, that new seaside diner?" he said.

"As long as it isn't Shikon no Tama, I'm fine with it." She smirked. Working at that place for almost eight years and you learned how the food was made. And she was sick of it.

They had their appetizer of Buffalo wings and celery while their food cooked. Inuyasha had insisted on going to the apartment and grabbing his favorite hat to cover his dog-ears. So now, he had it on backwards and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck to keep it out of his face. Kagome was shivering some, and Inuyasha noticed, pausing with a Buffalo wing halfway to his mouth.

"Are you cold, Kag?" he asked gently.

Kagome shook her head and pointed across the restaurant. "That's the man." she said. The man looked over and grinned malevolently at Kagome. Kagome cringed and huddled into her seat. He stood up and came over to their table.

"We never got to finish what we started, beautiful." He said.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked calmly. Kagome took that as a sign that yes, Inuyasha planned on kicking this man's ass.

"Ginta Masayuki." The man replied.

Inuyasha then put his fist into Ginta's face full-force. "If you touch Kagome again, or come within 16 yards of her, I will personally see to it that you will be eating through a straw for the next year or so. Clear?"

Ginta, holding his nose and sporting a flowering bruise on his cheekbones, nodded and ran off and out the door. The restaurant manager came over to their table and looked to Inuyasha.

"Sir, please refrain from striking my customers." The man said.

"I'm very sorry, Mr..... Kimiaki. It won't happen again," said Inuyasha calmly.

Inuyasha then handed him two twenty dollar bills, "C'mon Kag, let's get out of here."

Kagome stood and nodded, then headed out the door in front of him. "Let's go eat down at the diner, Miro and Sango were supposed to be there tonight." said Kagome.

Quickening his pace, Inuyasha was brought alongside to Kagome. "You alright?"

"Just a little shaken up." she replied, looking up at him. "But thanks."

"He won't bother you again," said Inuyasha with a determined tone.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Yash. You know you go to the gym and ruin at least four punching bags before they kick you out." said Kagome with a smirk.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "I know... Last time I ruined around twenty before they got off their asses to kick me out."

Kagome laughed, smiling like she had back in the picture of the two of them from at least 8 years ago. Inuyasha's smile faltered and he sighed. "What's wrong, Yash?"

"Nothing." he muttered, kicking a rock along the dirt road of their town.

"Don't tell me nothing when I've known you for almost twelve years. What's up?" she said, getting slightly closer to him and looking up at him.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at her, then looked down. "You keep running away." he said simply, then turned and headed back down for the diner again.

Kagome stood there, obviously confused. When she realized that Inuyasha was already halfway down the block, she ran after him. "Hey, wait up!" she caught up with him and panted slightly, but looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You remember the end of eighth grade, right?" she nodded, "I asked you out on the last day, and you said no. When I had a fit with Kikyo in senior year of high school, I asked you out. You said no. I asked you out three years ago, you said no. I asked you out earlier today, and you still haven't given me a straight answer. That hurts, Kag, it really does." he said, and then continued walking.

Kagome sighed, and then jogged after him. "Yash, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all, I just don't know if it would work out."

"Give me three good reasons why it wouldn't." he said, still staring in front of him.

Kagome stammered. "My point exactly. You can't think of anything, and trust me; I've tried to think of ways. But nothing ever comes up in my mind. Every time I ask you out, it's either a no, or a maybe and we never talk about it again. I only went out with Kikyo because she looked like you." he said.

Now rendered speechless, Kagome just stood there and stared at him. "Yash..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I'm just scared."

"Of what?" he asked, his gaze on his feet.

Kagome looked down as well, "If it doesn't work out, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'd probably go nuts if I didn't have you to talk to. I don't even talk to Sango about some of the things I talk with you about, and those things are... I don't know, reserved for you, or something."

"I'm just tired of waiting, Kag. Really, I am. I've been waiting for you for eleven years, and you still refuse to date me." he turned and started walking again.

"Yash, stop." said Kagome. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, a tear streaming down his face. "I can talk to you about anything, and I do love you, I really do. I'm just not ready yet."

Inuyasha nodded and crossed the street to head down towards their apartment. Kagome sighed and headed for the diner.


	6. Chapter Six

Kagome went with Sango to her apartment so she didn't have to face Inuyasha. She instead left a message on his cell, since he wasn't picking up.

Inuyasha was sitting in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his guitar leaning up against him. He sat up and picked it up and started to play. A few beats in, he started to sing. "As I sit here and slowly close my eyes, I feel the wind pass through me. I'm the one in your soul, reflecting inner light. Protect the ones who hold you, cradling your inner child." He sang in his deepest of baritones.

"I need serenity in a place where I can hide. I need serenity. Nothing changes, days go by. Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control? Tragic visions slowly stole my life. Tore away everything, cheating me out of my time. I'm the one who loves you, no matter wrong or right. And every day I hold you, I hold you with my inner child. I need serenity in a place where I can hide. I need serenity. Nothing changes, days go by. Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control? Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control? I need serenity... I need serenity..."

Inuyasha's cell rang again and he picked it up. He began the song over again, running the lyrics through his head. "Hello?" he hummed to it quietly.

"Hey Yash." said Kagome's timid voice. "You alright?"

"Nope." he replied simply.

Kagome recognized the song he was playing and blanched. "Anything I can do?"

"You wouldn't be willing if I asked you." he said. "And I don't take pity dates." he added.

Kagome sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry, Yash. Really."

"Yeah, I know."

"If things were different..." she began.

"No, they're right where they should be." he said, "Stabbing me in the heart."

Kagome closed her eyes, "I'm coming home."

"You don't have to; I'm fine on my own." Inuyasha was about to hang up, but Kagome stopped him, once again.

"I love you, Yash." said Kagome quietly.

"Not in the way I had hoped." he replied, and then hung up the phone.

Kagome sobbed, flipping her phone shut and sliding down the wall. Sango looked at her quizzically, and then glanced at Miroku who gave a sympathetic look.

Inuyasha heard her come in the front door, so he kicked his own door shut as he was still playing his guitar. He was singing, but Kagome couldn't make out what. She tried to open his door, but it was locked and he was leaning up against it.

"Yash?" she said timidly.

"Go away, Kag." He said between verses.

Kagome sobbed, the tears coming back. "Yash, please..."

"Leave me alone, Kag." He repeated, strumming away on his guitar.

Sobbing quietly, she went back into her room. She sat on her bed, legs crossed and her door closed. Glancing at it, she remembered how Inuyasha had knocked it down to get to her, and then fixed it to give back her privacy. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to look at the picture on her dresser. She stood, picking it up and staring at it. Her eighth grade self probably would've kicked her ass for even saying some of those things to Inuyasha. She sighed, putting the picture down and heading out to her balcony. She sat there on the bench, staring up at the stars. "Beyond..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face still.

From her balcony down the street, Sango saw Kagome. She picked up her cell phone and called Inuyasha. He picked up and answered emotionlessly. "Yeah?"

"What the hell did you say to Kag? She's out on her balcony crying." said Sango frantically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, quieting the strings on his guitar. "I told her to go away and leave me alone."

"Why did you do that?" she hissed, careful not to scream because Kagome might hear.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now, Sango."

"Too fucking bad, what the hell did you do to her?" said the now fuming Sango.

"She went emo because she thought that I only thought of her as a friend. I finally tell her how I feel about her, and she pushes me farther and farther away. So, screw it. I'm not going to ask her out anymore, I'm not even going to try and fix her problems because she's acting like she doesn't need me at all."

"Bullshit!" cried Sango, causing Kagome to glance over. Sango noticed, so she hushed her voice some, "That's not true Yash; she needs you more than she needs me. She really does think of you as more than a friend, but she's just scared of losing her friendship with you."

"She wouldn't either way, she just won't realize that. Did she tell you what song I sang for her?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango shook her head, "Nope."

"I sang Silver and Cold by A.F.I. and Serenity by Godsmack. She sang a song that she wrote that was about her crying about everything that ever happened to her. I don't get her. After twelve years, I still do not get her way of thinking." he said.

"I don't think she does either. But now, you're driving a wedge between you two. It's hurting her badly, and it's digging into you too. Please go out there and talk to her." Sango was on the verge of begging.

Inuyasha sighed, looking out his window at the stars. "Fine." He hung up the phone and stood up, putting down his guitar onto his bed and heading for Kagome's room. He found it locked, so he sighed and went out the front door to go up the fire escape. He climbed up to the balcony, "Hey." he said, crossing his arms over the side and putting his chin on them.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"You, but that's not really going to happen, is it?" he said, hopping over the edge and sitting next to her. She looked away. "Kag, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said those things. If you want me to wait, then I will. But try not to make me wait that long, 'kay?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Yash. I just don't want to lose you as a friend if it doesn't work out between us." she said.

Inuyasha looked up to the stars, "If it doesn't, then we'll just go back to being friends. No matter what happens, you'll be able to talk to me. I know for a fact that I could never stop loving you, though."

Kagome leaned towards him, putting her head onto his shoulder. She glanced over at Sango's balcony where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were staring over at them. "We have an audience." said Kagome quietly.

"Yeah, I know... Wanna give them something to stare at?" he turned his head to look at her.

She shrugged, "Depends on what it is."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked timidly.

Kagome looked slightly uneasy. "Forget that I asked." said Inuyasha, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he looked up towards the sky.

"I can't, but I'll tell you what." She took her head off his shoulder and turned fully towards him, "I'll let you kiss me once, and if it feels okay, then you can ask whenever you want." she said.

Inuyasha grinned and leant down, pressing his lips to hers for their fifth time. Kagome felt somewhat stiff at first, but Inuyasha wasn't kissing her like Ginta had. Ginta had a crushing kiss, but Inuyasha's was gentle and caring, and he wasn't pushing anything. It felt right. She melted into the kiss, bringing her arms up and around his neck. They parted some, and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Don't stop." she whispered.

"Yes ma'am." He then kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and putting a hand behind her head. They heard cheers from Sango's balcony down the street and they both grinned some. Kagome giggled and parted their lips.

"Let's go inside." she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, standing and kissing her again, heading through the glass doors and into Kagome's bedroom. He laid her down onto the bed and lay next to her, keeping their kiss all the way through. He licked her lips slightly, parting his own somewhat. She opened her own mouth and their tongues began the age-old dance.

They parted and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "We can either continue, or we can go to sleep."

"I told you not to stop." she said with a smirk, taking him by the collar and kissing him again. He grinned into the kiss, exploring her mouth.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to a warm body next to his. He smiled to himself and kissed Kagome on the temple, then realized that both of their clothes had been piled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He then remembered last night and smiled to himself wider. He heard his cell phone ringing from his room and grumbled. He didn't want to leave Kagome now that he was next to her.

Kagome stirred, apparently the ringing of his cell phone reached her ears as well. "Yash, go answer that." She mumbled. Inuyasha grumbled, but got up and pulled on his boxers then went to go answer the phone.

"What do you want, Miro?" he said grumpily.

There were four voices on the phone, all shouting and talking at once. Sango grabbed the phone and plugged one of her ears. "Yash? How'd it go last night?"

"Nunya." he said.

"Nunya? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nunya business." he said with a smirk.

"C'mon, Yash, we're all dying to know!" she said.

"Then find out from Kag. I'm not willing to disclose what went on last night." He heard Kagome start the shower and his eyebrow perked. "Anyways, I gotta go. Bye." he said quickly, hung up and headed for the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?" he purred as he entered the shower with her...

"Yash, I gotta go to work." She mumbled into his bare chest sleepily.

"Another shower?" he asked mischievously.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Alone, please. I can't be late again this month."

"Fine." he whined. He locked himself in his own room to keep from hopping in there with her.

"Bye, Yash! See you when I get home!" she called from the front door.

"Call me if anything happens, and I might come by later." he said, poking his head out of his room and walking over to her.

"Yash..." she said, whining a bit herself.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Kag... Promise you'll call if you see Hakkaku or Ginta, or if anything happens."

"Promise. Now lemme go, I gotta get there before Naraku finds out I'm late." she said.

Inuyasha kissed her chastely before letting her go; "Have your cell with you?" he called out the door.

"Back pocket." she said over her shoulder as she went down the stairs.

Kagome was waiting on one table when she took a glance at the door. She blanched as she saw Ginta walk in with a few very large-looking men, and turned back around to face the couple. "And for you, miss?" she said politely.

"A number three, no onions, with a garden salad, ranch dressing, and a lemonade." said the woman with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." Kagome smiled, and then glanced back at Ginta who just spotted her. She gulped and dashed back behind the counter and into the kitchen. "Junichi, I need an Akamatsu and lemonade on table 16." she said to one of the busboys. He nodded and hurried off to get the drinks while Kagome pulled out her cell phone.

Speed-dialing to Inuyasha, he picked up after one ring. "What's up?"

"Ginta is here, and he's got about four really big guys with him." said Kagome worriedly. "I'm in the back kitchens, meet me by the back door."

"I'll be there in thirty seconds." He hung up and pulled on a shirt before running out the door and down a few blocks to Shikon no Tama. He went to the alley that hid the back entrance to the kitchens to find Kagome up against a wall. "Get the fuck away from her!" he shouted.

Stalking over, he punched one of the huge guys in the nose, causing him to go to his knees holding his nose. He grabbed Haitani by the collar and wrenched him away from Kagome, shoving him towards the wall. "You okay, Kag?" he asked, back to her and glaring at Ginta.

"Uh-huh." she said weakly, nursing her wrists where Ginta had been holding them.

"Good." he muttered. The huge guys closed in around him, and he glared at them, a considerable size or four smaller than each of them. One of them lunged, but Inuyasha sidestepped him, sending the man hurtling towards the man across from him. The other man dodged, and the man slammed straight into a wall. Inuyasha punched one of the three remaining men in the jaw, and then kicked him in the stomach. His jaw hanging awkwardly and holding his stomach, the man backed off. One of the men came from behind and got Inuyasha into a headlock. Inuyasha grumbled, but then threw his head back and into the other man's forehead. The man yelped and moved backwards, releasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his hips slightly and kicked the man in the side of the head, causing him to fall down. He then kicked him in the side. One left, Inuyasha glared at him. He backed off and ran down the alley.

Inuyasha looked around for Haitani and found him running the opposing way down the alley. "Go back inside, Kag, I'll get Ginta." he ordered, and then ran after Ginta. He tackled him, throwing him to the ground. Ginta rolled over and Inuyasha was sitting on top of him. "What did I tell you about Kagome?"

Ginta looked as if he was about to spit at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha punched him in the jaw. "I told you never to touch her again," he said. Inuyasha stood, pulling Ginta onto his feet. Inuyasha landed a blow to his stomach, then to his nose. "I told you not to come within 16 yards of her," Inuyasha's voice was angry. Just the fact that Kagome was his girlfriend showed that by demon rights, and the fact that they had (Inuyasha blushed at the thought) done It, Inuyasha could kill Ginta and wouldn't get in trouble by law.

Inuyasha pulled out one of the knives he kept on him at all times, pressing it to Ginta's throat. "You do know that Kagome is my girlfriend, right?" Ginta shook his head slightly. "By demon rights, I could kill you for just looking at her wrong. I'm sure you knew that." Ginta shook his head and Inuyasha increased the pressure on his knife.

"I didn't know, I thought she was just your friend!" said Ginta in a choked voice.

"Even if she was, I still would've kicked your ass." he said. "Any last words?"

"My brother will kill you for this." he choked out.

"Fat chance. But I warned you." he said with a smirk before slitting the man's throat. He stood and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. "Hello? Yeah, I've got an emergency. I just slit a man's throat." he said, "The alley behind Shikon no Tama. Yes, I know what I've done. Whatever." He hung up and dialed Kagome's speed-dial number.

"Yash? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his jaw onto his sleeve, "Yeah. Ginta won't be bothering you again."

"What did you do, Yash?" she asked sternly.

He sniffed slightly, "Take a wild guess."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did." As expected, Inuyasha heard sirens. He leant against the wall, tossing his knife into Ginta's cold chest. "I won't get in trouble for it though, don't worry."

"How won't you? Murder is a felony!" she cried.

"You are my girlfriend, Kag, remember? Any man that messes with my girlfriend, knowing what he's doing, I have a right to kill." he said as the cops pulled up. "Anyways, cops are here. I'll call you later tonight."

"Oh hell no, I'm coming out there." she said.

"Kag, don't!" but she had already hung up. He sighed and pushed his cell phone into his pocket.

Chapter five... Sorry for the wait. I'm not worried about this one much; I've got up to 13 chapters pre-written. It's the others I'm worried about, especially BB. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em up! Moron


	7. Chapter Seven

The cop approached him. By scent, he was a demon.

"You do that?" asked the man, motioning over towards Haitani's carcass. Inuyasha nodded as the back door of Shikon no Tama opened and Kagome ran out. "Why?"

"Bastard was messing with my girlfriend." he said simply.

"Well I don't blame you, but I'm not sure what the judge will think." said the demon. "We're gonna have to take you downtown."

Inuyasha groaned, but then was hit full-force with a sobbing Kagome. The wind was knocked from him for a moment, but then he wrapped an arm around her. "Shh, Kag, it's okay." he cooed.

The demon looked on mildly, and then looked back to Ginta. "Holy shit, that's Ginta Masayuki." he said.

"Yeah, and?" asked Inuyasha irritatedly, Kagome sobbing into his shirt.

"He's one of the biggest gang leaders in Tokyo." said the cop.

"Well for being a gang leader, he was pretty easy to kill." said Inuyasha.

"Wolf demon gang leader." added the cop.

Nodding, Inuyasha growled at a huge wail from Kagome. The cop looked somewhat surprised. "You have a human girlfriend?" he asked.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled, "Have a problem with that?" he asked, fangs bared.

The cop shook his head, "Good." said Inuyasha. "So do I still have to go to the station or what?" Inuyasha calmed down, rubbing Kagome's back gently to get her to calm down. The cop nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, letting go of Kagome for a minute and pulling out four knives and a couple daggers. He obviously knew the drill. Kagome was surprised; she'd never seen any of those before. "That's all I got." The cop looked bewildered as he held all of Inuyasha's weapons. "I live in a bad neighborhood, okay?" he said, an irritated look on his face.

The cop shrugged and turned around, taking Inuyasha's weapons to the car.

The cop walked back, looking at Inuyasha. "So how did it happen?"

"Well, Ginta had violated her before we were together, and I got a call from her about five minutes ago that he came into the restaurant with a couple thugs. I dashed over here, took care of the thugs and killed Ginta for his intentions. Then you guys showed up." He nodded over at the cops.

The cop nodded and pulled out his cuffs. Sighing, Inuyasha turned around, cooperating with them and putting his hands together so they could be handcuffed. The cop rolled on with his rights and Kagome looked frantic. "Can I come with him?" she asked. "Please?" she seemed on the verge of tears again.

The cop shook his head. Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently. "Go to Sango's, and don't leave. I'll call you when I get the chance." Kagome began crying again, but nodded. "I'll be okay, I promise." he said, turning around towards the car.

"Don't worry, Miss. He'll be fine. And the fact that he's cooperating is a big helper." said the cop, opening the door to the car for Inuyasha.

"I love you, Kag." said Inuyasha. Shortly after, the door was shut.

Kagome stood there, sobbing quietly to herself, tears streaming down her face. After watching the car pull off, Kagome pulled out her cell phone. She speed-dialed Sango's number, hit the three-way button, and dialed Miroku's. He heard Miroku pick up first, then Sango. "Hello?" they said in unison.

"Guys, it's Kag. Yash was just arrested." she said through small sobs.

Sango gasped, "Why?" Miroku was listening silently.

Kagome sobbed, "He killed someone. They say he has a good chance that he'll get off, but still."

"I'll be by to pick you up," said Sango, "Where are you?"

"The alley behind my work." she said. Miroku hung up and so did Sango with a quick 'bye.' Kagome flipped her cell phone closed and leant against the wall, burying her face into her hands. A few minutes later, Sango showed up and got out of her car. Kagome stood and the two girls hugged tightly, and Sango was soon in tears.

"C'mon, Kag, we should get to the station." said Sango. Kagome nodded and they both went into the car, heading for the station that was a few streets down into one of the main parts of their small town.

Kagome was quieted to silent sobs, and had Sango's arm around her as they walked into the station. "We're looking for someone you guys brought in about ten minutes ago." said Sango. "Tall, dog eared, gold-eyed..."

"Oh, you mean the one that came in for murder? Yeah, he's in a back holding cell." said the desk manager.

"Can we see him?" asked Sango.

"What's your relation?" asked the cop suspiciously.

"She's his girlfriend, and I'm his half-sister." She said.

The man looked at her suspiciously, and then shrugged with a nod, getting up and holding open the security door for them. "Come on, I'll lead you to him."

"Thank-you." said Sango. The man nodded in acknowledgement and led them through the halls and past another key-carded security door where there were quite a few cells with plenty of men in them. Their town truly wasn't the best. The girls got a few catcalls, but Sango gave them the finger and they laughed. Coming to Inuyasha's cell, they found Miroku to already be there, arms hanging through the bars and into the cell.

Sango let go of Kagome and went to stand next to Miroku. Kagome went up to the bars, causing Inuyasha to stand and throw his arms through the bars and around her, hugging her gently. Kagome went back to full-blown sobs again and he stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay, Kag. I'm fine."

"Can she go into the cell?" asked Miroku to the man.

Looking to Inuyasha and Kagome, the man shrugged. "If he were going to hurt her, he would've already. Plus he has been very cooperative. So I don't see why not." The man drew his keys and opened the door. Kagome walked in and threw her arms around him tightly. He held onto her, just standing there with his arms around her.

An hour later, Sango and Miroku had left. Kagome was still in the cell with Inuyasha, sitting on his lap and drawing closer to sleep. Inuyasha was leaning against the back wall, his arms around her waist. The man in the cell next to Inuyasha looked longingly at them. "Quit staring before I tear your throat out." said the closed-eyed Inuyasha.

The man quirked a brow, "You're lucky to have a loyal gal like her." he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, opening an eye to look at the man.

Sighing, the man continued. "When my girlfriend found out that I had shown 'unnecessary force,' she left me without a word. Here you are, a murderer," Inuyasha growled, "and she feels comfortable with sitting on your lap without a word."

"I admit I killed him, but I had my rights." said Inuyasha.

"How so?" asked the man, his brow quirked.

Sighing, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shirt slightly down to show the hickey on her neck with little red fang marks. "Ah, your girlfriend." Inuyasha nodded.

"The bastard had been trying to violate her. Again." he said.

"I see. Well, at least you've got a better chance than I do to get off." said the man with a sigh.

Inuyasha stared at the man for a moment. "I'm Inuyasha Miyahara."

"Tomoyuki Shiratsuchi." he said. "What's her name?" he asked quietly.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha replied. "Kagome Higurashi."

"She's beautiful, you're a lucky man." he said.

Inuyasha nodded, and then opened his eyes to look at him again. "How long are you in for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Three more days. I've been here for three months." said Tomoyuki.

Inuyasha nodded, "Y'know..." he touched the wall gingerly, "I think this is the same cell I was in last time." He glanced behind him and nodded, "Yeah, it is. I engraved this last time." He shifted slightly so he could read it. "Kagome – my reason for living." he read aloud.

"Nice. How many times have you been in here?"

"Eh... Six or seven. Disturbing the peace, shoplifting a lighter, disturbing the peace, disturbing the peace, disturbing the peace, and violating a no loitering law." he said. "You?"

"First time."

"You get used to it." said Inuyasha. Kagome's cell phone rang, and Inuyasha nabbed it and answered. "Hello? Hey Sango... Yeah, she's still here... What time is it? Damn, six already... No, there are no windows in here... We'll be fine... Nah, the detective hasn't shown up yet... Haven't called him yet... I don't need to..." he rolled his eyes, "I'll get out... Yes... Quit worrying... Kag will testify that he did... The dude's a gang leader; he should've been down three years ago... No, I'm not sorry for the bastard... Because, Sango, he deserved to die... Fine, put him on... No, I'm not dead, dumbass... Kag is fine... Yes, really..." he sighed, rolling his eyes skyward with a 'why me?' look on his face. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow... Yeah, whatever... Tell Sango I said bye... Bye." He hung up the phone and put it in his shirt pocket.

"So, you gonna need a lawyer?" asked Tomoyuki.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't think so."

"If you had to call one, who would you ask?"

"I'd probably have to call my brother, but that's a definite last resort." said Inuyasha, drawing circles on Kagome's stomach.

"I take it there are some family problems?" he said cautiously.

"No, he put his boxers in a bunch and shoved them up his ass." said Inuyasha curtly.

Tomoyuki nodded, "That would explain it."

Inuyasha heard the door open and shifted his position into a laying one, Kagome next to him with his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and waited.

The footsteps stopped right in front of Inuyasha's cell. "Oy, you, Miyahara." said a deep voice.

Grumbling, Inuyasha opened his eyes and lifted his head some. "What?"

"Detective's here." he said. "He wants to talk to you."

"So does God, I bet..." he muttered. He gently shook Kagome, "Kag, wake up."

"Unnngh..." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, "What, Yash?"

"I gotta go talk to the detective, stay here, 'kay?" she nodded and he stood. "Keep an eye on her, Tomoyuki." said Inuyasha, heading for the door of the cell. The man opened it and led him to a room.

Kagome went back to sleep, but dearly missed Inuyasha's warmth on her back.


	8. Chapter Eight

Inuyasha sat at a table, across from the detective that had been brought in. On the table were a few pictures of Inuyasha's knife and Haitani's dead body. Inuyasha was sitting back, completely at ease with the situation. The detective was leaning over the table, staring at him. Inuyasha stared back.

"Are you going to ask me something, or are we just going to sit here?" asked Inuyasha snarkily.

"Did you kill Ginta Masayuki?" asked the detective.

Inuyasha nodded, "Aa."

"Nan de?" asked the detective.

"He had the full intentions of violating my girlfriend." he said simply, emotionlessly.

"A human girl?" asked the detective.

Inuyasha growled, but nodded. "That bastard had violated her before we were together and he wanted to do it again. So, I slit his throat."

The detective sighed, "Tell me exactly what had happened."

Sighing, Inuyasha told him the tale. "The first time it happened, she didn't press charges, but I'm betting it's in your files. He caught her in the bathroom of her work and had her shirt off, working on her pants. I caught him at a restaurant one day after she told me, and I warned him not to come near her again. Well, I got a call about three hours ago from my girlfriend saying he was at the restaurant with a couple of thugs. I got my ass over there to find Masayuki putting his fucking mouth onto Kagome's."

"Kagome is your girlfriend?" asked the detective.

Inuyasha nodded and went on. "So, I shoved him off. He ran for it while his thugs came after me, but I kicked their asses and told Kag to go back inside. She did, I caught up to Masayuki, tackled him, and punched him a couple times. Then I slit the bastard's throat after a couple of words."

The detective was silent for a moment. "Do you remember the conversation you two had before Ginta's death?"

"I had told him that I warned him. I told him that by rights, I could kill him for just looking at her the way he had. He said he thought we were just friends, which we had been two weeks ago. We just recently got together. I said that even if I had been, I still would've kicked his ass. Then I asked for his last words and he said his brother was going to kill me for killing him. I said fat chance and killed him." said Inuyasha emotionlessly. His thoughts were focused on Kagome, and he swore that if Tomoyuki was any closer to her than he had been when he left the cell, he'd break into Tomoyuki's cell and kill him with his bare hands.

The detective nodded. "Is this the weapon you used?" he pointed to the picture of Inuyasha's bloody knife. Inuyasha nodded. "Just to let you know, this city is predominantly demon. Had this been a human dominant city, you'd be in jail and having your trial next week. But we don't go by human rules, now do we?"

Inuyasha smirked. "So I'm off the hook?"

"If you can prove that your girlfriend was being violated." said the detective.

"Then go get her, she's in my cell right now."

The detective nodded, looking to the blackened window to his left and nodded again, and then looked back to Inuyasha. "You're a lucky one, you know."

"Always have been." said Inuyasha, his smirk deepening.

Kagome was led into the interrogation room and she wrenched her arm free from the cop that was leading her and walked to Inuyasha. She sat in the chair next to Inuyasha and looked to the detective. "Hai?"

"All we need is the proof that you were being violated, and your boyfriend here will be off the hook." said the detective.

Inuyasha grumbled, "All you need to do is get a demon in here to sniff at her. His scent is all over her." he said.

"We need to make sure that she wasn't willing." said the detective. Inuyasha growled loudly, but Kagome touched his arm and he quieted, instead glaring at the detective. "Go ahead, Miss."

Kagome looked a bit frantic, and Inuyasha smelt her scent spike. He took her hand and she sobbed quietly, the tears welling up again. "Just tell him what you remember, Kag." he squeezed her hand gently and she sobbed again.

"The first time?" she asked timidly. The detective nodded. "I had gone to the bathroom at work and he was in there. He shoved me against the wall and he..." she sobbed, feeling like she couldn't go on. She looked to Inuyasha for support and he backed his chair out some. She stood and sat onto his lap, leaning back against him.

"He kissed me... hard. I had a bruise for a couple days from it." Inuyasha growled gently, she hadn't told him that part. "He... he tore away my shirt and then... he told me he was going to take away my biggest treasure..." she sobbed, "He pulled out a knife and said that if I didn't cooperate, he'd do it when I was dead..." Oh yes, Inuyasha was definitely going to talk to her when they got home. "I let him have his way; I just couldn't bear to be dead... He had gotten my shirt off and was licking..." she closed her eyes and motioned towards her collarbone and neck. "He was trying to get my pants off. Then the restaurant security walked in. I didn't press charges, because Inuyasha would've lost his temper."

"The second time?" asked the detective. Kagome blanched, but Inuyasha was holding her hands across her stomach and kissed her temple gently.

"I was at work, and before I left home that morning, Yash told me that if anything happened, I was to call him immediately. I was working when he walked in with four guys. I finished the order, dropped it off in the kitchen and told the busboy to get their drinks. I called Yash right then, and Haitani came into the kitchens after me. I ran out into the back alley, and followed me. One of his minions grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. Haitani took over and held my wrists against the wall." She held up her wrists, which showed bruising and a few small cuts. "He... He kissed me again, harder than before." There was indeed a flowering bruise on her lips. "He said that he was going to actually get away with it this time. Then Inuyasha showed up."

The detective nodded. "Convinced yet?" asked Inuyasha.

Nodding again, the detective stood. "All you have to do is sign both of your signatures on a release form." he said, sliding the paper over to them and tossing Inuyasha a pen. Inuyasha signed his and then handed Kagome the pen. She signed it and they stood. "You're free to go. We may call you later, to make sure about prints and blood."

Inuyasha nodded to him, "Arigato." he stopped at the door, "Can I go visit one of my friends down in the cells?"

"Ishii, take this man to the cell room so he may visit his friend." The detective waved a dismissing hand and filled out the paperwork.

"Oi, Tomoyuki." hissed Inuyasha through the bars. Tomoyuki stirred and looked up at Inuyasha.

"You get off?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Good." he nodded to Kagome with a smile. She smiled and nodded back. Tomoyuki looked back at Inuyasha. "See you, I guess."

"Come here real quick." he said. Tomoyuki stood up and Inuyasha handed him one of his business cards. "Ring me up when you get out." Tomoyuki nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back home, hand in hand, and in silence. Kagome looked up at her savior. If it weren't for him, she'd probably be dead long ago. She remembered when he had shoved her out of the way of an oncoming truck, saving her life, and had ended up being in the hospital for a few weeks. He had beat up Hakkaku his fair share of times when he had threatened her. He had saved her from suicide, twice. And he had saved her from Ginta.

Kagome stopped and looked him in the eye, "Yash?"

He turned and took her other hand, staring her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." she said. He gave her a puzzled look.

"For what?"

"For just being there... All the time. If I tried to count the times that you've saved my life, or covered my ass and gotten in detention just so I would get Student of the Month, or talked me out of a depression, I'd probably hit infinity within an hour." She smiled up at him.

"You think so?" he asked. She nodded. "Wanna try?" he smirked.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. His smile faltered some and she looked up at him with worry on her features. "Nani?"

"You do know what a bite mark on your shoulder means, right?" he asked.

"For the five hundredth time, hai." she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha grinned, "Can I tell you again?"

Kagome sighed, "When we get home."

"Okey dokey." he said with a smirk, and then released one of her hands and they set off down the street, through the snow once again.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly to him, watching a horror movie. The chainsaw maniac got closer to Sarah and... Commercial. Damn television movies. Kagome turned around to look at him. "You never did tell me again," she said.

"True." he said, planting a butterfly kiss onto her lips. "A mark on your shoulder would be a sign of my everlasting love for you," he kissed her neck gently, "Your soul," he kissed her neck again, "Your body," he purred some, kissing her neck again, "Your mind," he kissed her temple, "Your heart," he kissed her nose, "And your giggles." She giggled on cue, and he smiled. "It gives me the heavy responsibility to keep you out of danger and harm's way, to keep you happy, and to bring home the bacon. It gives you the responsibility to be my common sense, to keep me happy, and to bear and raise my children. It also says that we will be together forever. Our souls are bound, and will go to heaven or hell together. If one of us dies before the other, then we will know, but we will be able to contact each other through the barrier. That way, we will be together to the end of time." he kissed her lips again.

She smiled, parting from him. "Sounds better than marriage." she said.

He shrugged, "Nah, just some love story meant to goggle at." he smirked and she smacked him across the chest.

"Itai..." he whined.

"Shush, the movie's back on." she hissed. He grinned and she turned back around, snuggling up next to him and squeaking every time something scary came on, hiding in his shirt.

Kagome had fallen asleep by the end of the movie, and he smiled down at her. He lifted her gently and got up, heading for the phone. He stood on the opposing side of the wall, his back and the wall to Kagome. He kept an ear tuned to her, only hearing the steady sounds of her breathing. The phone rang a couple times before it was actually answered.

"Yash? It's two a.m., man, go back to bed." said the sleepy Miroku.

Ignoring the comment, he plowed on. "I need your help, Miro."

"With what?" sighed Miroku, sitting up in bed.

Inuyasha glanced around the wall to make sure that Kagome was truly asleep. "I want to propose to Kag." he said quietly.

"Really now?" came Miroku's shocked voice.

"Aa. I know she's the one, and I know how I want to do it, but I need your help." he said.

"Can we talk about it later?" he yawned, "I need a full eight hours of sleep to take one of Sango's beatings."

Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk. "You guys really need to get together."

Miroku scoffed, "Sure, tell Sango that. I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Night."

Okay... I kinda screwed up on the 11th chapter, which is supposed to be the last one. So, that might take me a while to get hammered out. I'm not good at ending things. Anyways, as you may have noticed, I've been using a lot more Japanese in my stuff. Reason: I learned more Japanese words. I have most of them written down, but a few are from memory. Anyways....

Translations:

Aa – male expression meaning yeah or yup

Nan de? – why?

Hai – yes

Arigato – thank you

Oi – hey

Nani – what?

Itai – it hurts

hope you enjoyed the chapter and the humongous update I did

MORON 


	9. Chapter Nine

Inuyasha was skeptical about leaving for his next job. Keitaro had gotten back with his truck early. By now, Inuyasha had his face in the newspapers. Going through Tokyo, he'd definitely have assassins on his butt from Haitani's gang. He sighed, bent over the map. New Year's was almost here, and that was when Inuyasha really wanted to propose to her then. A day before Christmas and a week before New Year's, so yes, his nerves were shot.

He shook his head from those thoughts and traced a highway going behind Mount Fuji and away from Tokyo. That might work, but he'd still have to go through Kyoto and Kanagawa. He might be able to stop in Hinata, but he really didn't want to. If he was lucky, he might make it in twelve hours. With a stock of food and about three or four bathroom stops, he'd be able to make it. But there was always the thought of leaving Kagome alone for that long.

Sighing, he stood up and went over to the living room. Kagome was lying on the couch, watching television. She lifted the upper half of her body a bit so he could sit down, and then put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair lovingly. "How's the trail coming?" she asked lazily.

"Badly. I can't really go through any major cities; I might get caught by Ginta's gang." He said a troubled look on his face. "I saw one highway that only went through Hinata, but the only major building in that town is a girl's dorm."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of wanted to go a couple years back." she said wistfully.

"How come you didn't?" he asked, slightly confused.

Kagome looked up at him, rolling over to get a full view of his face. "I started thinking about it about a week before you called when you were on the road and found out that your mom had died. I couldn't leave you then."

A pang of guilt slammed into Inuyasha's heart. "You really wanted to go."

"Yeah, I did." She sighed. "But it's okay, I like it better here. Plus, I don't know how I'd live without you, Sango, Shippo, Kira and Miro. And I'm pretty sure that this," she leant up and kissed him gently, "wouldn't have happened."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Do you still want to go?"

Kagome shrugged, "It might be nice. I mean, come on. It's an all-girls dormitory, a natural hot spring right in there. Only downside is that the landlord is a guy." Inuyasha growled slightly, "Oh hush, you."

They were silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke. "I think we should both go to college."

"We'd have to go to prepatory school first." she said.

"Nah, we're both smart enough."

"Yash, you haven't been to school since we went to Aoyama high." she said bluntly.

"So? It's only been six years." he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We'll try, but only if you can get Miro and Sango to do it too."

Inuyasha and Kagome had taken a shower together, and Kagome got out early. Inuyasha got out a few minutes later. While drying his hair, he couldn't find any gel. "Kag! Where do you keep your hair gel?" he shouted.

"Cabinet above the sink." she shouted back. He opened up the cabinet and looked up and down for the gel. He plucked it off the bottom shelf, but couldn't help but notice how many meds she had in there. He glanced over at the closed door, and then he picked up a box.

"Morning-after pills?" he said quietly. No wonder he hadn't smelt a pup growing inside of Kagome yet. He growled some, but put the box back where it was and finished getting dressed. Kagome came back into the bathroom a bit later and wrapped her arms around him. "Kag, how come there are morning-after pills in your cabinet?" he asked, spiking his bangs up. The rest of his hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He turned around in her arms to find a shameful look.

"Kag?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to have a baby, yet, Yash," she said quietly.

Inuyasha placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head, causing her to look into his eyes. Kagome tried to look away. "Kag, look at me," she did. "Is it because of me?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head violently. "No!" she cried, "I'm just not ready yet, Yash."

He bent and kissed her gently on the lips, "Let me know when you are," he whispered.

Nodding, Kagome leant forward some to rest her forehead onto his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, slightly massaging her lower back.

"Are you mad, Yash?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah... Just a little hurt."

Kagome lifted her head to look up at him, getting slightly teary-eyed. "Please don't be..." she whispered.

Staring at her for a moment, he shook his head, breaking their embrace and heading for his own bedroom. "Yash, please," she jogged after him, tears coming down her face.

Inuyasha stopped at his door and turned around. "Why aren't you ready?" he asked simply.

Kagome stammered for a moment. "We're not married, Yash! We're not even mates! Hell, we're not even engaged!" she cried.

He stared at her blankly. "We're not mates because you won't let me mark you. We're not engaged or married yet, but I'm actually planning it."

"I don't want to be fat in my wedding dress," she whined.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said, staring at her puppy dog pout, "I could never resist your pout." He grinned and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss happily, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. He took her into his embrace and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance once again. She complied and he explored her mouth once again, cupping the back of her head with his hand.

The full moon came a couple days before New Year's, and Inuyasha took refuge in his room, the door locked.

"Yash, please come out!" Kagome whined from the other side of the door.

"Not until the sun rises," he replied quickly. He ran his fingers through his black hair, grumbling to himself. He didn't look like he usually did. He was still exceptionally muscular, but now his ears had become the usual human's ears instead of his puppy ears, his hair was now black, his eyes were a deep violet, and his fangs and claws had disappeared.

Kagome growled, "Don't make me get the spare key to your room."

Inuyasha sprang up and moved his dresser in front of the door. "Do your worst, woman, I'm not coming out."

"You have a balcony too, I can climb up the fire escape to get to it," she said, obviously pissed off at him.

There was a clink as Inuyasha locked his balcony doors and put a pole behind one so it wasn't able to slide. "Sorry, Kag, but I'm not coming out."

"Inuyasha," she shouted, "Get your ass out here now!"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand? I'm not coming out," he said.

"That's it, either you come out or you're not getting any sex for a month," she said sternly.

"Are you mad, woman? I'll go nuts!" he cried.

"Go find a prostitute," she said, leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha quirked a brow, "Then you'd kill me."

"Exactly. Then I'll get all of your money and I can buy all the male prostitutes I want," she heard Inuyasha growl and she smirked.

"You're mean," he grunted as he moved his dresser away from the door and unlocked it. "But I'm warning you, I look different than usual."

Kagome opened the door with a smirk, and looked around for his beaming golden eyes. Of course, she didn't find them, but instead found downcast violet ones. "Yash? Is that you?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Unfortunately."

"What happened to you?" she sat down next to him on the bed, moving some of his hair away from his face.

"It's the full moon, I'm a half demon. Every half demon loses their demon blood for one night a month, and this is mine," he said, a shameful look on his face, "I hate this form."

Kagome smiled, "How come? I think it's cute."

"I don't have my ears," he whined.

"Ah. Well when do they come back?"

"Morning," he replied grumpily.

Kagome lay down on the bed, putting her head into his lap. Inuyasha stroked her hair. He missed his eyes right now, because they could see through the dark. While human, he couldn't.

"Yash?" she nudged him, causing him to look down. "Does this happen every month?" he nodded, "How did you keep it away from everyone?"

"Well," he began, "It happens at night, so I would go to school normally, but at night I'd stay home up in my room."

Kagome nodded in thought, "I was wondering why you'd always stay in your room, but it never occurred to me that they might have a reason."

Inuyasha sighed, and then looked back down at Kagome. "Do you wanna go out to the balcony?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it," she replied.

He nodded and took her into his arms, headed for her balcony.

An: Kind of a filler/play with a few ideas chapter... Next chapter will be interesting, though. snicker Sorry for the wait!

MORON


	10. Chapter Ten

Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were sitting on the balcony, eyes intent on Kagome and Inuyasha's balcony, glancing back and forth. Miroku was working. Inuyasha and Kagome came out onto Kagome's balcony and sat down on the bench. Sango gasped, "That's not Yash!" she hissed.

"No shit," said Shippo sarcastically. All of their eyes widened as Inuyasha bent and kissed Kagome gently on the lips.

"Kagome!" cried Sango quietly. "Oh, Inuyasha is going to be so pissed off."

"Yep," said Shippo, "He'll probably beat me up for it."

"Wait a minute," said Sango slowly, "Doesn't that look like," she paused in thought. "Miroku?"

"Oh that rat bastard!" hissed Kirara.

Sango pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed Miroku's number. "Yeah?" he answered. Inuyasha and Kagome were still kissing.

"Get your lips off Kag's, freak!" she hissed.

"Sango? What are you talking about, I'm at work," he said honestly.

Sango quirked a brow, "Wait a minute," she put a hand over the phone and nodded to the balcony. "That's not Miro." She went back to the phone, "Miro, there's a guy with Kag on her balcony; kissing her like only Yash should be able to."

"No way, Kag wouldn't cheat on Yash,"

"Yeah, I know, that's what's so weird about it," she hissed.

"Well... I guess you should confront Kag about it tomorrow. But I gotta get back to work. Later," he said.

"Bye." Sango hung up.

Sango bit her tongue and did her best to remember what Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment number was. Normally, she'd just call Kag on her cell, but this called for a home-call. She remembered and dialed, and then waited.

Kagome heard the phone ringing. "I'll get it," she grumbled, standing and heading inside. She grabbed the phone off the receiver and answered. "Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing, Kag!" Sango hissed.

Kagome was confused, "What are you talking about, Sango?"

"You've been kissing that guy on your balcony for the past five minutes, and that's NOT Yash," she said angrily, "I can't believe you'd cheat on him."

Eyes widening, she covered the receiver. "Inuyasha, get back in here!" she looked back to the phone, "Sango, it's not what you think."

"The hell it's not, how could you possibly cheat on Yash like that, and on his own balcony in plain view of Shippo, Kira, and me? You two were Frenching! Oh my God, Yash is going to be so hurt, and so pissed!" Sango rambled on for a moment or two.

"Sango," said Kagome, "Sango," she said again, "Sango!" she cried, "SANGO!" she shouted.

Sango abruptly stopped her rambling. "What?"

"That was Yash," she said calmly.

Eyes narrowed, she went back to the balcony. "Kag, go to your balcony," she ordered.

Kagome complied and looked over at Sango. "What?"

Sango put down the receiver. "Inuyasha does not have black hair!!!" she screamed down the street.

Kagome sighed and hung up the phone. "Kagome!" shouted Sango from her balcony. Kagome went back inside and slammed the sliding doors. Inuyasha looked on from her doorway. She turned around and jumped slightly, she wasn't used to Inuyasha looking like that.

"Sango thinks I'm cheating on you," she said bluntly.

Inuyasha raised a brow, but then realization dawned on him. "Balcony was a bad idea, yeah?"

Kagome nodded, "So either you confess, or Sango's going to make a huge scene tomorrow."

Groaning, Inuyasha pouted at her. She put her hands on her hips, "Please confess? I hate it when Sango makes a scene, because most likely it's going to be violent," she said.

Inuyasha grumbled, but picked his cell phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Sango's number.

"Yash, thank Gods you called, Kag's cheating on you, she's was out on the balcony with him a few minutes ago. And oh my Gosh, it looks like Koga!"

"Sango, shut up and get Shippo, Kira, Miro, and you over here right now," he said.

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically and hung up.

A

Sango knocked on the door a few moments later. Inuyasha was hiding out in the shadows of the room, and Kagome was sitting on the couch. "It's unlocked," said Kagome.

Miroku was fast on Sango's heels when she went in the door. "Kagome, I demand to know what is going on right now and why Yash was letting you kiss another guy!"

"Keep it down, will you?" said Inuyasha irritatedly from the shadowy corner.

"Shut the door, Shippo," said Kagome. Shippo shut the door and they all stood there expectantly. "Don't freak out, Sango," said Kagome with a smirk. She nodded over to Inuyasha and he stood with a grumpy face. They were all speechless, that was NOT the Inuyasha they knew.

"Who the hell is that, Kag?" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "It's me, Yash," he said.

"The hell it is!" cried Shippo, "Yash has little doggy ears on the top of his head, golden eyes, claws, fangs, and silver hair."

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha glared at him the way that only he could. Miroku tried to hide behind Sango and Shippo tried to hide behind Kirara. "I'm convinced, only Yash can give that kind of glare," said Miroku from behind Sango.

Inuyasha looked to Sango, "Well? Convinced yet?"

"No way," she said.

Sighing, Inuyasha let his hands drop. "Then ask me something only I would know."

Sango thought, "Hmm... What did the first memory card from her birthday present that you gave Kagome say?" she asked.

"It said, 'the day that we met, you were looking for Buyo,'" he said tiredly. Sango looked to Miroku. He nodded. Then to Shippo, who nodded. Then to Kirara, who nodded.

She looked back at Inuyasha. "One more question..." she said menacingly.

"Being?" he asked.

"When did Buyo die, and what did he die from, or so you claim?" she asked.

"Buyo died on August sixteenth because a crazed lunatic ran him over. Would you like my other four reasons?" he said sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm good," she said, hopping over the couch to sit next to Kagome.

A

That was kind of just a filler chappie.... sorry guys. Only two more chapters left, then the Epilogue. And MAYBE a sequel. cackles


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gooooooooood morning/afternoon/evening/insomniatic-night readers! -.- I have 20 reviews on this fic. And this is the 11th chapter ;.; NOT FAIR! If you're reading, just drop a review. Please & thank-you.

A

Well, New Year's had arrived, and Inuyasha was pacing next to the phone. Kagome was shopping with Sango, which he personally thought as nuts. Miroku was supposed to call him soon, and he was getting more and more nervous. The phone rang and he fell over, flat on his back. His arm raised and grabbed the phone off the receiver. He glanced at the caller identification and groaned.

"Yes, Sango?" he asked irritably.

"We're coming up on the house, and we're going to need help with the bags," she said.

"Fine," he hung up and heard Sango pull up. He left the door open and caught Kagome heading halfway up the first flight and shared a short kiss with her before heading for the car. He climbed back up with around six bags and dropped them off in the kitchen. The phone rang when he was in the doorway and Kagome was heading for it.

He muttered a curse and dropped off the groceries in the kitchen and prayed to God that Miroku had more sense than to tell Kagome all about it. "Yash, it's for you." said Kagome, handing him the phone. He snatched it with a sigh of relief and headed downstairs to get more of the bags.

"Everything's ready, Yash." said Miroku proudly.

"Lighthouse?" he asked.

"Check." said Miroku.

"Beach, number twelve?"

"Check."

"Dinner?"

"Check."

"Am I missing anything?" said Inuyasha worriedly, running over his own checklist in his head.

"Not that I can think of." said Miroku sarcastically.

"Well maybe I should ask Sango then." replied Inuyasha snarkily.

Miroku scowled, "Either way, everything's ready and Kag will have the time of her life."

"Thanks, Miro, I really appreciate it." said Inuyasha, dropping off the bags in the living room.

Sango came in with the last bit and shot Inuyasha a knowing look. "Eh, don't mention it. But you have to get Sango and I together in return."

"I said I'd help." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, good luck, see ya."

"'Bye."

A

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the couch about an hour later, and Inuyasha was watching the clock nervously. The doorbell rang and Inuyasha looked on as Kagome got up and answered the door. Inuyasha watched her figure, the way her hips swayed gently and sexily, the way her hair swung back and forth, the way her arms hung at her side, how slender her legs were... Inuyasha almost started to drool.

Kagome opened the door and was almost glomped by a familiar figure, but one that she had hoped she'd never see again. Inuyasha sprang to his feet and started his way over. "Koga?" asked Kagome with an eyebrow quirked.

"Oh my darling, darling, Kagome, I am so sorry I had to leave you so long ago, I'm so sorry for the way everyone in my gang has been acting towards you..." he cut off as Inuyasha tore him away from Kagome and shoved him towards the door. "What the hell, dog turd?!" he shouted.

Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome, "Who the hell do you think you are?" said Inuyasha, glaring at him. "You've been away in America for almost seven years, and now you come back thinking that she's going to take you back without a second thought?"

"Of course! I'm Koga, remember!" said Koga.

"Arrogant, self-centered, ignorant, stupid, idiotic, son of a..." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped, resorting to growls instead.

"Koga, I'm with Inuyasha now." she said sternly, standing in front of Inuyasha.

Freezing for a moment, Koga shook his head and took Kagome's hands in his. "But I can be better than him, you don't have to settle for less!"

That earned a very audible growl from Inuyasha, but Kagome shook her head, removing her hands from his. "Koga, I CAN''T be your girlfriend anymore. I'm happy with Inuyasha." she said, almost angrily and backing into Inuyasha's arms.

Koga looked up at Inuyasha, "You brainwashed her while I was gone, didn't you dog breath?" he snarled.

Kagome and Inuyasha let out a simultaneous sigh. He just didn't know when to give up, that had to be it. "No, I didn't, wimpy wolf." said Inuyasha with a growl.

"I don't believe you, dog turd. Back off of my woman, now." said Koga.

Inuyasha snarled, "She's not your woman, bastard!"

"Yes she is, now fuck off!" shouted Koga.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Kagome, standing between the two. "I'm NOT just something that can be claimed and hauled off. I have a heart and feelings of my own." she looked at Koga, "Right now, YOU don't hold my heart. Inuyasha does. You had it six years ago, but ruined it when you left for America." She growled a small, somewhat pathetic growl of her own, but Koga looked downtrodden and it gave the impression she wanted.

"But, Kagome..." he began.

"NO! I want you to leave now and don't come back. I don't care why you left for America, I just know that you broke my heart and that's NOT acceptable. Go away." she said.

Inuyasha glared at him from behind Kagome. Koga puffed himself up, "Well fine, if you don't want to take this chance of a lifetime, then I just suppose I'll get a different girlfriend."

"You do that." said Kagome snarkily. Inuyasha gave another growl, purring it from deep inside his chest and tickling Kagome's ear.

Koga walked out of their lives forever that day. Kagome was glad for it, and Inuyasha felt proud of himself. He had kept his girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancé, and soon-to-be mate. She had stood by him too...

A

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in front of a movie. The movie ended and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He poked her shoulder. "Let's go somewhere." he said.

"Like where?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "For a walk on the beach?"

Kagome got up, heading for her bedroom. "Sure." she said.

Inuyasha smirked and jabbed a fist in the air. Faze one, complete.

A

They were walking down the beach, hand in hand, both having their pants rolled up and shoes off and back in the car. Kagome kicked at a few clumps of sand and giggled when the sand tickled her toes, causing Inuyasha's heart to flutter.

"Hey, Kagome." he called as she ran ahead slightly.

She looked back at him with dancing eyes. "What?"

"Look over there." he nodded up toward the lifeguard tower.

The lifeguard tower had a small 'reserved' sign on its banister, a blanket spread across evened-out sand at the front of it. The sun was just barely beginning to set as she stared at it. There was a full dinner out there, and there seemed to be a few 'lifeguards' left in the tower.

Kagome stared, and then looked back at Inuyasha, who was walking over. He took her hand and led her up toward the blanket, sitting them down on the blanket. On the blanket was her favorite food, a double cheeseburger from their local burger place and fries and a Dr. Pepper. He was having the same, save for different soda. His was a root beer.

They ate and chatted quietly about random things that Kagome came up with. Such as "Yash, what's your favorite wine? Wait, no, I know this, white zinfandel, right?" Then he'd laugh at her corny joke and poke her with his sandy toes.

Upon finishing their dinner, they huddled together, hand in hand, and watched the sunset. The sun was just getting to its prime when three roses were tossed down into Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha cast a thankful glance up at Miroku. Sitting up, he placed the first in front of her.

"Three roses... The first for our past. Though it hasn't exactly been smooth as silk, I'd never replace it with anyone else's, and it's been some of the best years of my life. The second," he placed the next one in front of her, next to the last one. "For our present; just barely blossoming into something beautiful. The third..." he set it down next to the other two. "For our future that has the potential to be something great."

Taking a deep breath as he took his hands in hers, he looked up into her eyes. "Kagome, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You were the one person that taught me how to love, and loved me in return. I love you, with all my body, mind, heart, and soul." He paused to glance down as he pulled the black box out of his pocket, putting that hand behind his back.

"I know I can't promise you everything Koga can, but I can promise you three things." Kagome gave him a questioning look. "One, I'll always look this good. Two, I will never give up hope that you can do it. And three, I will never leave your side. I mean never." The ring box behind him popped open and he brought it in front of her face.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome stared, only letting out a squeak as a trembling hand reached toward the ring, brushing her fingertips over the three stones. "Yes..." she breathed, "Yes, yes, yes, Yash, of course!" she threw her arms around him, tears just beginning to flow. Inuyasha hugged her back, a large wave of relief throwing itself over him as she hugged him tightly to her.

From inside the lifeguard's tower, Miroku and Sango high-fived. Mission success!

A

"Come on, Miro." said Inuyasha tiredly. "Quit being so nervous and just ask her!"

"I can't help but be nervous! She's turned me down countless times before, why should this be any different?" he crossed his arms and leant against the wall.

"Because!" Inuyasha snapped, "This time you won't be rubbing her ass!"

"I cannot promise that..." said Miroku.

"If you let me break your hands, yes you can." Miroku's hands retreated behind his back. "That's what I thought. Just ask her, and if plan a goes wrong, use plan b."

"What's plan b?" asked Miroku.

"Confess undying love for her, without groping her, and be sincere. No insane promises. No crazy dropping of habits. Just do something really sweet that could quite possibly win her over.

"What?"

"That's up to you. I came up with the lifeguard tower, dinner, and rose thing, but you have to come up with your own."

Miroku scowled at him, crossing his arms and throwing him a dark look.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I can't help you more than I already have."

Sighing, Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know... I just wish she would stick to me like the rest of the female population does."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, punching him in the shoulder. "Not even in your dreams." he then left the room, headed back toward his and Kagome's apartment.

A

That's the end of the tenth chapter... Next chapter will be the last one, before the epilogue.

MORON


	12. Chapter Twelve

I've decided to stick in another chapter.... Just because I'm nice. So, there will be a thirteenth chapter, and an epilogue, ending it at a ripe old chapter-length of 14. (possibly longer if my imagination holds out.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly to her. "You're sure you want me to go?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

She only laughed, hugging him tighter. "Hai... you need to keep your job; you've already missed three trucking jobs already."

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "I don't wanna go." he whined.

"And I don't want you to go either, but you have to. We've got rent to pay, remember?" Trying the puppy pout, he stuck out his lower lip and opened his eyes a bit more, batting his eyelashes. "Oh, stop. You have to go and you know it. Call me any time you want." she kissed him chastely before pushing him toward his truck.

"Fine, be that way." he replied, sticking out his chin and climbing into his truck.

She climbed up the side and kissed him once more, handing him his cell phone. "I'm sure you'd miss me without this."

"Ah... Yeah, I probably would." he rubbed the back of his head somewhat. The truck roared to life and Kagome climbed off. She waved to him and he waved back, placing his trucker hat back over his head. "Aishiteru!" he called back toward her.

"Mo aishiteru! Be safe, and call me!" she shouted.

He gave her a parting nod as she blew a kiss at him. He smiled as he got onto the road.

Inuyasha hadn't called. Sure, it had only been fifteen minutes, but she was sure he would've called by now. He always called almost right after he left. She put in another movie to get her mind off of him...

Kagome was sitting in the living room of their apartment, watching another movie to get her mind off of Inuyasha. It had been almost 5 hours, and he hadn't called yet. It was suspicious. She just instead tried to focus on the movie. Her cell phone rang and she jumped. She hadn't been expecting it... Well, she had, but just not at that second. She scrambled over the couch and tripped, shoving herself up and grabbing her cell phone off of the counter before sitting down against the wall.

"Konnichi wa?"

"Konnichi wa. Is this a Miss Kagome Higurashi?" said the voice on the other end.

Kagome's brow furrowed. Something about this didn't sound right. "Hai...is there something wrong?"

"Hai... it seems your fiancé, Inuyasha, has had... an accident." Kagome's heart froze.

"What kind of an accident?"

"He's in critical condition. You need to come down here, miss."

Then the tears began. "I'll be right down." she hung up the phone, put on her sandals, grabbed her keys and ran out the door, cell on her ear to call Sango and Miroku. She sped down almost every street, which most were abandoned anyways in their small town. She arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes and ran into the ER and straight up to the desk.

"I'm looking for an Inuyasha Takashi. He came in maybe an hour ago in critical condition." The nurse nodded and buzzed her in, pointing her down a hallway and muttering a room number. Kagome ran down the hallway and came to the room with his chart in the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Inuyasha with his eyes closed, head slumped to one side, and he hooked up to all sorts of machines.

Walking over to the bed, she cried out some, causing the nurse at his bedside to look up. "Relation?" she asked quietly.

"Fiancé..." she replied, going to his side in a daze, taking his hand. Her other hand was put to her mouth as the tears began to fall again. "How bad is it?" she looked up to the nurse.

The nurse sighed some, putting down the chart she was working on and looking up at her. "His left leg may have to be amputated... We're doing the tests as we speak to find that out. He has serious nerve damage to his right arm, and a possible concussion. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

"You're sure he will wake up?" she asked. The nurse was silent. Kagome crumbled to her knees at his side, her hand dropping to her side.

A week had passed, and Kagome was waking up from a deep sleep. She looked up toward Inuyasha, only to find her hand still in Inuyasha's. She sighed some, putting her head onto their hands. Her head then shot up.

Wait a second... her hand was still in his. She wasn't even trying to hold her hand there, but it was still there. She looked up in time to hear Inuyasha groan. The groan turned into a growl slowly and her hand was squeezed as she stood again.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

He opened his eyes some, only to have his eyes rest onto Kagome's face. "Hey..." he coughed some. "What happened?"

"You got in an accident..." she said quietly. His ears were beginning to turn around, twitching at every beep of the monitor beside him. She sniffed some. "Nerve damage to your right arm, and they said you'll need therapy to get your leg working right again... it almost had to be amputated. They said you might have a concussion too."

Closing his eyes, he leant his head back. "I knew I shouldn't have gone on that trip..."

"The engine blew up right in your face, it couldn't have been predicted."

"Engine was probably rigged." he muttered. "I forgot to check it over like I usually do."

"But you're awake, and you remember me fine, and the fact that you're a truck driver, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, putting a hand to her face. "Of course, I could never forget you, koibito."

Kagome smiled, putting her hand over his. "They weren't even sure you'd wake up."

Inuyasha placed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Welcome to yet another stressful random thing." he growled. "Now I have to figure out who the hell decided to blow me up and kick their ass..."

"After you get better."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Miroku had coaxed Sango out to dinner. She was silent, despite his futile harrowing at her to get her to speak to him. After about twenty minutes of constant prodding, he had grown tired of talking to himself and just ate his food like a good little boy. Sango gave a sigh and looked up at him, setting down her fork and placing her hand back in her napkin-covered lap.

"Why did you ask me out, Miroku?" she asked pointedly.

The youth sitting across from her chewed thoughtfully, boring over the words he would say. He'd have to choose carefully as not to offend the beautiful lady across from him. Miroku swallowed his food and his pride and decided to come outright and say it. "Dear Sango, I have always thought of you as beautiful. Through Inuyasha and Kagome, I've come to know that you aren't only outwardly beautiful, but a beautiful person as well." He spoke slowly, still contemplating whether or not to keep going. He gulped a suspicious lump in his throat – probably his heart. "Though the feeling may not be mutual, it appears I feel more than a physical attachment to you."

Silence reigned at the table for a good long time. After giving in to the fact that Sango was probably shocked, with good right; she'd just found out that the man she thought could see no farther into someone's persona than their body, had just told her that he was attracted to her. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him. "The feeling is mutual." she said quietly, picking up her fork.

Miroku, having been startled with her reply, looked up at her questioningly. She smiled gently in return, and the ex-priest smiled back. They continued their meal in a comfortable silence. When the meal ended, Miroku drove Sango to her apartment. Standing on her doorstep, Miroku kept his hands securely behind his back. Sango gave him a tentative kiss on his cheek before disappearing behind her door with a reserved farewell. Putting a hand to his cheek, Miroku smiled triumphantly and strode confidently down the walk, into his car, and drove down the street.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Since I love you all sooooo much (note sarcasm) I decided to put in a 13th chapter, and then go along with the epilogue. If you're lucky, there'll be a 14th chapter.

Disclaimer: Honestly, people. If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing about him? No, I'd be doing things to him that will remain unmentioned on here...

* * *

Miroku had just dropped the girl off at her apartment. Sango was quiet on the other side of the door. Under different circumstances, she would've immediately called Kagome. Considering the stress that the girl was going through, Sango refused to dump this extra load onto her back. Bowing her head, she let out a choked sob. Muffling her cries, even unto deaf ears, she moved to her bedroom, taking off her shoes in the process, and collapsed on her bed. There was no way it would work between them...

Life in the apartment without Inuyasha was lonely. Since he was going to be staying there for a few weeks, he had Kagome bring in his guitar for him. He could barely play, due to the damage to his arm, but the physical therapist said that the guitar was good practice for his precision. He couldn't walk very well, considering that he couldn't feel his right leg, what-so-ever. Kagome had watched as he painstakingly took step after step in the therapy department, cheering him on.

Today, Inuyasha did not fancy getting out of bed. "What's the point?" he muttered, putting his arm over his face. "I still can't feel my leg, and I can't play the guitar for shit. I've got nothing to work for." Kagome had only seen him like this once before, just after his mother died. His will to live had plundered to dangerously low levels, and she had to work for months to get him back.

At his side, Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. She wasn't going to let that happen again. "Alright, mister," she said, her tone demanding compliance, "You are going to get your fat ass out of that cot and you are going to walk with me to the elevator to get to the therapy department, because you have me to work for. You've got Miroku and Sango to work for." Hands on her hips, she didn't look like she was going anywhere until he got up.

Inuyasha's eyes were sullen and dead. He looked like he'd rather be dead. Closing his eyes, he only shook his head. "I can't even play guitar anymore, Kagome. What's life without music?"

"Stop being so stubborn!" she yelled at him, trembling some. "Why can't you just accept the bad things and move on!" Kagome was near tears by now, but she managed to stop herself and wipe her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Because, dammit, I've had too many bad things happen! I'm done, Kagome. I'm through with trying when I'm never going to succeed. It's an impossible maze. I can't do it. What good am I?"

Running her tongue over her teeth, Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You're right, Inuyasha. What good are you?" The girl tilted her head to one side, looking at him and dropping her hands to her sides. "Maybe I'll go call up Koga, or Hojo. I'll find a new roommate, or maybe even move in with Koga. I'll drop off the rest of your stuff tomorrow." Kagome put her hands into her back jeans pockets and headed for the door. "See yah 'round." She purposely moved slow – reverse psychology always worked on the dog demon.

There was a scuffle in the area of the bed and Kagome smirked triumphantly when a vicious growl was heard behind her for about two seconds before an arm snaked around her. "You aren't going anywhere, wench. You've proved your point. Let's go." Letting go of her, he moved around her and hobbled toward the elevators, keeping his good hand on the wall.

Kagome shook her head wearily and trotted after him, catching him when he stumbled. He shrugged her off and continued on his own. She walked at his heel, like a puppy, almost. It was kind of ironic... They reached the elevator and he leant against the wall, crossing his arms and sulking. Kagome eyed him warily, but shook her head and hit the button for their lift downstairs. _Inuyasha wouldn't believe that I'd leave him... would he?_ Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, I only said those things to get you out of bed. You know that," she paused, gazing at him hopefully. "Right?" He didn't meet her gaze, but instead scuffled his leg with a low growl. "Inuyasha..."

"Save your breath, wench." he barked, pushing himself off of the wall and being careful not to lose his balance. "Elevator's here." He limped toward the winch. Kagome followed quietly, a guilty look on her face. Inuyasha was fuming, she knew that. Being that they were alone in the elevator, she'd rather him blow up at her now instead of later.

"Talk to me, Inuyasha."

It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a plea. She was demanding that he spoke to her. "You throw things like that around too easily." he admonished her with an uneasy undertone. "I don't like it. It makes me think of the scenario you're suggesting and it's not fun." Inuyasha sent a growl in her direction, fixing her with a glare.

"You're too stubborn sometimes, Inuyasha, and that's the only way I can get you to do anything." He looked away from her and settled with burning holes in the other side of the metal box instead of looking at her. "It's an ultimatum. I'd never leave you. You should know that by now." She moved closer to him, but the elevator door opened and he shuffled out of it and into the therapy wing. Kagome groaned. "There'll be no living with him now..."

* * *

At the end of the therapy session, Kagome escorted the sore demon back to his room. He shunned her touch and skimped around her when she tried to get him to talk. He was quiet. He got back into the bed and rolled over, his back to her, and pretended to sleep. Kagome gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost time for her to go home. Visiting hours were ten minutes from over.

"I'm going home, Inuyasha." she said, picking up her bag. She didn't care if he was listening or not, but she was going to speak her mind. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but you've lost faith in yourself. But no matter what, I'm not going to give up on you." Inuyasha just grunted in response. Hearing the door shut, he turned his face to the pillow and howled into it.

Sango and Miroku had gone out to lunch with Kagome the next day. Kagome speared a piece of her chicken and chewed it ruthlessly. The couple at the table exchanged glances and sighed in tandem. "Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango. Sango reached for Miroku's hand under the table for comfort. When she found it, Miroku ran his thumb over her hand in efforts to soothe her frantic nerves. It worked. She visibly calmed and looked Kagome in the eye.

"That stubborn ass I'm engaged to." Kagome said angrily, after swallowing her food. She put her fork down and used her hands to animate her anger. "Yesterday, he was practically suicidal! He would've leapt at the chance to jump out the window if I hadn't gotten his ass out of that stupid bed and forced him into the therapy unit." She whimpered and put her hands over her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him anymore... He's wasting away, willingly too. He's stopped trusting me and isn't putting his all into his therapy like he used to. He stopped eating, rolls over and sleeps whenever I go visit... He's being more boorish with the nurses than usual... Dr. Mishawaka said that he's lost faith in himself. He's lost the will to live." The girl finally broke down. Pushing away her food and crossing her arms over the table, she lost herself in tears.

Sango moved over in the booth to comfort her friend. Miroku, figuring that Kagome would break down and complain about Inuyasha, had brought a tape recorder. He had gotten Kagome's entire rant on tape. He even recorded her sobs, knowing it would wrench Inuyasha's heart worse than it did his own. Kagome sobered enough to speak once more, but her voice was broken.

"If he dies, I don't know what I'll do." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, apparently trying to curl into a ball and save herself. "I can't just forget about him... What am I going to do? "

* * *

"Inuyasha, you've sunk to a new point of low." Miroku said when he arrived at the ill-mannered half-demon's bed. It was about ten minutes to the end of visiting hours, but he had managed to charm the front desk's secretary to let him in. Apparently, Inuyasha and Miroku were close cousins now. "I never thought you would be the one to break Kagome's heart, but hey, I was wrong." Inuyasha growled and rolled over onto his side, his back facing the monk. He grumbled a dismissal, but Miroku stayed put. "Wanna hear what she said about you earlier today at lunch?" Inuyasha snarled at him, but Miroku pulled out the tape recorder and hit the play button.

Kagome's entire tirade relayed into the dog demon's ears. When she began to cry, he closed his eyes tight and gave a sigh. With just a two-minute tape, Inuyasha realized what an ass he was being to his fiancé. With a little trouble, he sat himself up and glanced over to the mirror placed in the corner and winced at his reflection. He was a mess.

Groaning, he forced himself out of the bed and to the bathroom. He took a shower, combed his hair through, brushed his teeth, and changed into a clean patient's robe. When he emerged from the small box-like room, he found no trace of Miroku save for a small note on the bedside table. All it said was _My work here is done. _Inuyasha smiled slightly and put it back down. He sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Kagome's never gonna forgive me for this fuck-up."

Kagome arrived the next morning on her usual visit to force him out of bed and into the therapy unit, late of course. It was nine o'clock, but she figured he'd still be in bed. When she found that he wasn't, she panicked. Sprinting back to the front desk of the wing, she looked to the head nurse. "Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded, a frantic look upon her face.

"You mean that sweet boy? Oh, he's already in the therapy unit, darling." the nurse replied calmly, even smiling. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. Maybe they had forced them in to the TU themselves this time. Shrugging off her confusion, she headed for the therapy wing.

The girl found, in astonishment, that Inuyasha was willingly going through the exercise that he called torture. He had to go through acupuncture, when he couldn't feel it, but watch the needles and wait for any pain or sense to come to him. "Nothin', doc." she heard him say. He had pins in his toes, and had his chin on his knee, watching the needles penetrate his skin.

"Should we quit for the day, Inuyasha?" Dr. Mishawaka asked. Inuyasha shook his head, motioning for the doctor to continue. She did so, gladly. Apparently, the boy had regained his will to live. Kagome walked over slowly, afraid the scene would break and it would become just another one of her dreams.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked at her blank expression. "You're late, wench. I've been in here for two hours." he snapped at her in his old tone of voice. Kagome's face split into a grin. Her Inuyasha was back. She moved to his side and took his outstretched hand. Dr. Mishawaka declared that they had done enough acupuncture on his leg for one day and instead had him stand up and head for the identical bars. Kagome saw Inuyasha's face fell for a moment, but recalling the sound of Kagome sobbing for him, he forced himself off of the table and toward the bars.

"Ten times, back and forth." the physician directed him. He did as he was told. Slowly shuffling down the way, he accidentally bumped his right side into one of the bars. His expression turned pained and he stopped. Kagome stood and was at his side in a moment.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

The dog demon shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his side with his good arm. "I dunno... I just knocked into the bar is all." He pulled up his shirt to make sure he didn't bruise anything. He didn't, but Kagome led him out from the bars and let him sit down in her chair.

"Inuyasha, did you hit on your right side?" Mishawaka asked in an awed whisper. Inuyasha nodded, but then it dawned on him.

"Kagome, I can feel my right side." A grin split his face as he poked at it to make sure. Kagome ran her finger along his side, delighted at the grin that split his face... until she reached his mid-thigh. "I can't feel my leg still." he said sadly, getting a hint of his old look about his face.

"But it's progress!" she reassured him swiftly, desperately trying to keep him away from the depths of depression before he dared to hit it. She'd seen him at rock bottom before and didn't want it to happen again.

Smiling faintly, Inuyasha nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Soooooo... he is getting his feeling back... A little. Anyone notice the improvement in my writing skills? I dunno where it came from... Probably lack of writing. If it bottles up, the good stuff is always at the top when I open it back up. Anyways. I might add in another chapter. I have an idea of how to keep it going. The story's epilogue may not come for another five or six chapters now that I can get a solid outline down.

MORON


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

sniff sniff Final chapter... I never thought I'd see the day... Really I didn't. I never thought I'd finish it -- let alone come up with a sequel. le sigh On to the last chapter/epilogue.

* * *

Inuyasha steadily recovered from his injuries and was back to normal in about three months. His leg still had some nerve damage to it, but he could walk without a limp. The only thing he couldn't do was feel anything done to it in certain places. This definitely caused a few problems during the bachelor party, or so I've heard...

Speaking of, the wedding came up just six months after Inuyasha's accident. The wedding was carefully plotted by Sango and I, and the honeymoon was Inuyasha's complete and total secret; the only other person who knew about it was Souta, and the only thing he had said to me was that I was definitely going to enjoy it.

The wedding went by without a hitch, as did both the bachelor and bachelorette party. The honeymoon was almost like the song. We went to Kokomo, and as the song says 'we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow,' and that was exactly what they did. We were in Kokomo for almost three months.

When we returned, we found that our whole 'no-contact-with-friends-this-is-our-time' thing had gone a little far. We found Sango with an engagement ring and with a grin on her face. The lecherous online-certified monk had won her over, somehow. Inuyasha was betting it had something to do with alcohol or a bet. She still hit him whenever he tried to grope her, so we knew it wasn't some sort of odd control thing.

As for Koga, he found love in someone on the street corner with a miniskirt and far too much make up. She became his favorite, though he would later find out that she was an ex-girlfriend of Inuyasha's and decide that it was her time to go. Literally. He got seventy years in jail for first-degree murder, which made Inuyasha and I very happy to find out about.

Sesshomaru continued leading his father's gang until he was brought down by the police with a little help from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was then charged with sixteen accounts of first-degree murder, thirty-seven accounts of second-degree murder, four accounts of manslaughter, several hundred accounts of disturbing the peace, and had to pay a hefty fine for graffiti. In the end, Sesshomaru got out of it via very good connections, but was placed under very strict, subtle surveillance after three years' worth of house arrest.

As for Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter, Rin, she was taken in by Inuyasha and I and was definitely a help around the house. Yes, house. Inuyasha and I were finally able to afford a house after Inuyasha got a different job; away from the trucking business. Now, he was a partial owner of a restaurant, and worked as an executive producer at a movie company, and was paid rather well for his 9-4 job.

Inuyasha gave his full attention to finding out who had tried to assassinate him for about two weeks. After I figured it was going to become a full-blown obsession, I quickly told him to either drop the subject or he gets no sex for a year. Dog demons, being like any normal creatures, like sex. Inuyasha dropped the subject the very next day.

I still hadn't given up on my dream to become a singer, and eventually made it to Kyoto, where they let me sing at their baseball games. Inuyasha was so proud of me, and to tell the truth, I was so ecstatic that I almost passed out. As for a record deal, I hadn't gotten that far yet.

Inuyasha quit being a trucker and decided to actually go to college and learn to be a lawyer. Maybe he'd be 'discovered' while he was in college and he might be able to get a record deal for him and me. The only thing that didn't really sit well with him about college was that he'd have to be away from his precious Kagome.

When he told me that, I just shook my head and laughed. I held up my own enrollment card. We were moving into the dormitories very soon. Our college life, filled with parties, homework, and large doses of studying, went by surprisingly fast. At graduation, I had cried and hugged all of our new friends, promising I'd visit and promising I'd call. Sango had somehow managed to get a picture of me on Inuyasha's shoulders, grinning my ass off that it was finally over.

Inuyasha found a well-paying job as a lawyer at a law firm in Tokyo. It was hard leaving Sango and Miroku (and their baby girl), but we made it in Tokyo all right. I jumped at every band opportunity, and somehow missed. Grumbling, I went to the last try out I could find in Tokyo.

Two weeks after a particularly good audition, I got a letter from Darkness Records. I became a superstar almost overnight with mine and Inuyasha's songs, and I had refused to let anyone else but Inuyasha become my lead guitarist, and refused anyone but Shippo as a drummer, and refused anyone but Miroku as bassist. In the end, we were the band called Emotional Understatement. We were a big hit.

* * *

One night after a concert, Kagome wasn't feeling so good. She furrowed her brow at her stomach, of who was making rather odd noises. Feeling a familiarly icky sensation, she rushed out side and bent over the railing, making sure no one was under her but a dumpster and let loose. She emptied her stomach convulsively, trembling and holding her hair out of the way.

Kagome wiped her mouth on the hankie she usually kept in her pocket and leant against the wall. Inuyasha came out the door and sniffed before scrunching his nose and pinching it. He sat next to her and nudged her with his shoulder. "We've got autographs to sign." he said with a smirk. Kagome gave him a dry look and tried to swallow. She grimaced. Her mouth tasted like something had shat in it.

"I feel like shit, Yash." Kagome muttered.

"Go back to the bus. I'll cover for you." Kagome nodded, biting back a bit of bile that rose in her throat and walking toward the bus slowly.

"What's wrong with me...?" she pondered aloud. At the bus, Kagome vomited another three times before Inuyasha showed up. He rubbed her back and hugged her gently with care that she hadnt seen since she had gotten pneumonia about a year ago.

Kagome didn't get much sleep that night, but she instead found herself being driven to the doctor the next day by an anxiously worried Inuyasha. Inuyasha was irritated at having to wait in the waiting room, but had agreed when she pouted at him. Kagome smirks even now, at the fact that he can't resist her pout.

The doctor came back in, a smile resting gracefully upon her lips. "Well, Kagome, it seems that no, you're not coming down with the flu; you're pregnant." Kagome froze, her eyes slightly wider than they had been. Her head extended a little forward and she blinked several times.

"But... I've been using the pill." her brow furrowed in thought.

Dr. Hinaka smiled some. "After a while, the pill's effects may begin to dwindle. Your immune system becomes accustomed to the drug, and the effects wear off. How long had you been using it?"

Kagome thought. "Umm... four years." she replied.

The doctor looked somewhat surprised. "Ah, that would be your problem. I'm astonished that it didn't wear off sooner."

Kagome knew that she should've been happy, but she was probably just in shock. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't even been trying to have a child yet. He had been patient with her. Kagome blinked again, looking rather surprised. "Well... I guess I'll start thinking of names. Do you know how far along I am?"

Scanning the page on her clipboard, the woman nodded. "You're just about to hit your second trimester. You're just under four months."

"No wonder I've been gaining a bit of weight..." Kagome whispered, looking down at the floor. She wasn't sure how she'd tell Inuyasha... "I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't know, though."

"He may have passed it off as something else in the room." the doctor shrugged.

Frowning, Kagome shook my head. "Iie, we're alone in the room often, and he's been around my friend with three children a lot. I think he'd know." She looked up at the doctor innocently. "He'd probably know the scent."

"The baby's scent doesn't change from yours until you hit the second trimester, Kagome. He wouldn't have noticed it, and if he did, a baby's scent smells a lot like water before they're born."

"That would explain it." Kagome said, nodding her head. "Thanks, Doc." She stood off of the examination table and formed a plan on how to tell Inuyasha.

"What was it Kagome? I can tell when you're lying." growled Inuyasha from the driver's seat.

"It's nothing life-threatening. She said it would pass in a few months." replied Kagome.

"A few months?!" cried Inuyasha. "That's a friggen long time!"

"Eyes on the road! You almost hit her!" Kagome reprimanded. "And, I think it'll be worth it."

Inuyasha's look spaced out and he thought. 'She's been throwing up almost constantly, her scent is slightly different, and she's been gaining weight. 'It would pass in a few months' she says. 'I think it'll be worth it' she says. I don't like the idea...Maybe she's throwing up because of me, and the scent is so familiar... hatred?'

Grumbling, Inuyasha didn't reply. He was thinking. She wasn't thinking of a divorce, was she? His eyes turned worried and he glanced over at his wife as he pulled into their driveway. The doors were still locked as he turned off the ignition and he didn't give Kagome a chance to get out of the car before he slipped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

Kagome turned so she could see the worry in his eyes. "I told you, Inuyasha, it's nothing serious."

"It's not that." he said, looking down. "I just don't wanna lose you."

"I told you it's not life-threatening." she said, sending a pondering look into his eyes.

"Not like that." he looked back up into her eyes. "You know I love you, right? Even if I don't act like it sometimes?"

The girl turned in her seat so fast that it shocked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I know you love me. I love you too." she planted a kiss on his cheek. "What do you think is going on with my body?"

Sitting back, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was more in your mind."

Kagome blinked and it dawned on her, using Inuyasha's train of thought. She had been a little flaky toward Inuyasha lately, and now she had said something would 'pass in a few months' and that she thought it would be 'worth it.'

"Inuyasha, I'm not thinking of divorcing you if that's what you're thinking." she said, putting her hand over his.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" he growled, crossing his arms.

Giggling some, Kagome put her face close to his cute ears atop his head. "I'm pregnant." she held up the card in front of his face. His eyes widened as he scanned the pregnancy test paper. He blinked before getting out of the car silently, going over to her side, pulling her out gently and swinging her around. He then hugged her tightly to him, afraid to let go.

Kagome laughed lightly and hugged him around the middle. "So, you stopped taking the pill?" he asked. Kagome blanched. She hadnt thought of this aspect; this had been an unintended pregnancy.

Shaking her head lightly, she looked up at his smiling face. "The effects wear off after a while." she said, looking to the ground.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before trying to turn her face to his with a clawed finger. She refused to look at him. "Kagome, look at me." he directed, pulling her face gently to look into his confused on with his entire hand. "Do you want this baby or not?" he asked seriously, his face having lost the earlier smile.

The girl's eyes lowered some as she thought. 'Do I? I have such a feeling of love toward Inuyasha, and we're both pretty well off... He's been waiting for so long; I think he deserves this baby. But do I want it?' Kagome blinked before looking up into Inuyasha's hard face but confused eyes. No matter how hard he tried, she could always read his eyes. "Hai, Inuyasha, I do want this baby."

"Are you sure?" he rushed, "Because I can still wait; you can let it go if you want to or I could..." she cut him off by placing a silencing kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure." she replied, pulling away slightly and smiling. She positioned her hands in her lap, fumbling with her fingers. Her gaze dropped to her hands before looking back up to her husband's face. "I love you so much Inuyasha and you've been so patient. I guess it was time Kami told me I was ready."

Smiling fondly, Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Aishiteru, koibito."

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

END

Yeah, yeah, I know, there just HAS to be a sequel, right? Naturally. It'll be called Traveling Soldier, and should be out sooner or later...I'm gonna let Trucker sit for a while and gather reviews... Just remember to review, review, review on this one. Thanks for reading, and now here are all the reviewers!

Ks-Starshine, XxDemonic-PrincessxX, Derryl, Drake Clawfang, inulova4lyfe, whitetiger-isabella, DrknsIzEvrythng, sadako sasaki, nyehaan, #1 LoLa RaY FaN, MM, MMMingler, InuKaigo, yashagurl, mikkey hodge, Hermione10148, ChibiKenshin6490, Silver-moon-shadow-dragon, greEnagEls, Dancersdream, krazifull2748, cyberdemon, CuteMikoGirl, Ashley, maryallymoo, kewlgurl175, allin656, Kagome M.K, Geminia, Youkai Koinu, P1nk R0se, gopher-guts7, rb8, Kasha-TheInuFreak

Everyone with a star reviewed more than once, and special thanks to Ks-Starshine, and Geminia. Instead of giving mindless "Update soon, I really like your story" reviews, I actually got fair criticism and good encouragement from these two. Thanks a bunch!

btw: Ks-Starshine: Your last review totally made my day. I had had a very bad day, and came home to find that on my compie. Thanks so much.

Thanks to every single reviewer too, good or bad reviews.

_Irish Tumbleweed_


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.

I just wanted to let you know that I wrote this about two years ago now. I'm not as into Inuyasha anymore. I've moved onto live-action movies and things that most people my age are into. I don't really watch anime anymore, and I'm kind of sick of Inuyasha. This means that there won't be a sequel. I had about five chapters of this sequel when my computer crashed last year, and I'm not really willing to write them again.

Beyond that, I've got some responses for reviews... KikyouHATER has been reading the past few days I think, and I'd like to remind her that I wrote this two years ago... And apparently I didn't pay enough anal attention to the anime to know that he changes on the new moon. Sorry, but I really don't care enough to change it. However I don't appreciate being called a moron. I'll let it slide, but please think before you insult somebody who put their heart into a story (two years ago).

to Kitten the Vixen: Thanks so much for your review. Like I said, I wrote this a long while ago. I assure you, I'm a better writer now. Check out the bottom of this page for a link to some of my newer stuff. And yeah I did realize that Inuyasha's last name changes, but... don't care enough to change it. ;) Maybe later.

And any other reviewers that pointed out things wrong with the story, I really do appreciate that you took the time to pay attention to what I was writing instead of just skimming it and saying that you hated it because it was an Inu/Kag fic or whatever. I really appreciate everyone's reviews, and it still does put a smile on my face to find reviews in my inbox when I sign in.

Umm... In more recent news, I've started my junior year of high school. I'm still drawing and writing, though not as much writing anymore. I have a deviantART account, you can look me up as RamenLordress66 (Lame, I know, but I'm too lazy to get a new account with a better name). From there I've got tons of links to writings and stuff that I've done...

www. z13. invisionfree. com / Yellow (underscore) Rose (underscore) Forest

Here's a direct link to my forums that have more of my recent stories and works and such. Remove the spaces first when you c/p. Most of them won't be updated even remotely regularly, since I'm really lazy and I'm very much a procrastinator. So if you do take the time to read what I do have on there... Thanks. I'll accept anyone as a member if you'd like to post reviews or whatnot on there. Ummm... I'm on it's a webcomic host. I'm as Devabbi on there. My comic, Leftovers, hasn't taken off yet and probably won't until sometime around Christmas.

So that's what I've been doing.

Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of you so much, and please do keep reviewing. I love getting reviews still two years after I wrote this story. I might adapt it and update it a little, make it better and a little better-flowing, better grammar, and better details later on. Right now I don't really have the effort to put up for it.

Toodles.

-Irish Tumbleweed


End file.
